Sanity
by HarmfulLiesKillerTrth
Summary: Ember Iliune is an elite member of Fairy Tail, one of the Guild's strongest members. Physically, at least. Mentally, Ember relies on certain people. People who keep leaving her. What will she do when the one she trusted most is no longer a part of the Guild? And how will she cope with this new man trying to replace him? Will Ember be able to save her sanity?
1. Back Home

_**A/N: Hello, Lovelies! I've decided to try my hand at a **_**Fairy Tail _fanfic, and wanted to share it with you! This is also the first time I've ever written in third-person, so I would love to hear your opinions of how I did-if you liked it, if you didn't, and pointers, anything! I have pretty tough skin, so don't hold back! But do try to be polite! ;) _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I, sadly, do not own _Fairy Tail, _or any of its characters. I do, however, own my OC, Ember. And the cover pic I created, but only thanks to Rinmaru. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_HLKT_**

* * *

Ember wandered through the town of Magnolia, taking her time. It had been awhile since she had seen the town with her own eyes, and it had changed quite a bit. Even from her position on the street, she could see the tall building in the center of town that could be none other than the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. That had probably changed the most. She hadn't believed the rumors that Phantom Lord had managed to destroy the Guild Hall, but it seems she could put some stock in them. Ember wanted to take the chance to admire the new building from a distance, just like she had done so many years before when she had first joined.

Ember turned to the nearest building and stretched her arms above her head, digging her fingers into the brick. She pulled herself up, finding tentative toe-holds that her boots easily gripped. In almost no time, Ember was standing on top of the building. She still couldn't quite get a good view, so she hopped from building to building until she found the perfect one.

The building most certainly was different, but the feeling that rose up in her chest was not. It had been a decade since she had first found herself in front of Fairy Tail, but then, as now, she knew that it would be home. The memory of the bright smile and shinning eyes of her younger brother put a small smile on her face. Back then, they had even looked like blood-siblings. They both had black hair that fell just past their ears, shinning almost blue in the bright sunlight. Their eyes were different shades of black, her's slightly darker than his, but they shared the same haunted undertones. They had picked up a weird habit from their old master, and were standing in just their underwear (though she kept on a small undershirt). They had been roughly the same height, even if she had been threes years his senior. And magic. They might have specialized in different types, but they both had strong magical power, despite being so young.

Something gently tugged at the lace of Ember's right boot, pulling her out of her memories. She glanced down to see one of her Shadow Familiars looking up at her. Ember crouched down and reached out her hand, watching in silence as the shadow curled around her arm and swirled its way up to her ear. It softly whispered in a tongue that only she could understand that her target was, indeed, at the guild. Ember thanked her Familiar, dismissing it back to its task of watching her target, before she let a smile tug at the edges of her lips, almost identical to the one she had worn ten years prior.

More than just the Guild Hall had changed in the months that she had been gone. Even if she couldn't see herself, Ember could imagine the differences between herself then and now. In the past three years, she had finally hit a growth spurt, catching up to her youngest brother in height. Her chest had grown, too, she was excited to recall. She had been flat-chested for so long, and growing up around girls like Cana and Mirajane and Erza, all younger than her, had severely crippled her self-esteem. But now, even if her boobs weren't _as _big as the others, she had filled out quite nicely.

Ember had made a bet with Laxus the year they were both chosen to participate in the exam to become S-Class wizards. If she beat him, Laxus would pay her lingerie bill for an entire year (not a small some of Jewel, to be sure). If he won, she would grow out her hair. Ember hadn't seen the down-side to the bet, despite hating having long hair. She felt sure of her victory. The long raven locks dancing in the wind, falling to her lower back despite being tied back, so many years later, spoke of her defeat. Her bangs fell into her dark eyes, but they, too, had changed into intervening years. Where they had been an almost pure black, they were now speckled with crimson. The only outward sign of her slipping sanity.

She still had that strange stripping habit, but took solace in the fact that both of her brothers did as well. And now she took advantage of it, creating a game. Erza had long ago beaten it into her that she couldn't strip as far down as her beloved brothers, so Ember made sure that her underwear was the best of the best, as sexy as she could get away with. And she always had the Fairy Tail sign hidden somewhere on either her bra or panties. That was the game. Someone in the guild would try and find where it was, as it was hard to find and never in the same spot. If they found it, she gave them two-hundred Jewel. If they couldn't find it within five minutes, they gave her two-hundred Jewel. Flame-Brain Natsu Dragneel and his weird cat Happy would always try and find it, but usually ended up paying her. Her brother had a fifty-fifty track record of finding it, better than most other members of the guild. But Freed and Laxus were usually the ones to find it. Master always joked that it was because of how close she was to them, that they had some kind of psychic connection. It always irked Bickslow and Evergreen that they weren't part of this supposed 'group', but they were always calmed by Ember's sweet smile.

Standing back up, Ember glanced down at her clothing. She wore a red tube-top under a leather jacket and low slung dark pants that tightly gripped her legs before being tucked neatly into her knee-high boots. With a small chuckle, Ember started walking towards the edge of the building. If anyone in the guild saw her, they probably wouldn't recognize her in so much clothing. She let out a small giggle as she hopped from building to building once more, but this time getting closer to the guild. When she reached the edge of the last building closest to the guild, Ember encountered a slight problem. The guild was new. She had never been there before. And, therefore, didn't know how to sneak in.

_Daaaaaammit, _Ember thought angrily, crouching down and clutching her head. She let out a small groan before she sobered up and glanced back at the guild. She rested her elbows on her knees and clasped her hands in front of her. _It's still Fairy Tail, _she mused with a slight smirk. _Surely it can't be that hard to break in... _

Ember always hated to be wrong. And that's exactly what she was.

* * *

_**Oh, and one more thing! The rating is currently set at **_**T, _but I will most likely be adding some citrusy goodness in later chapters, so the rating might go up. Be on the look out for that! Anyway, thank you for reading!_**

**_HLKT_**


	2. This is What Fighting Gets Ya

**_A/N: Here's the newest chapter of _**_Sanity**! We're starting to really get into it now! Yay! I have several different view points in this chapter, so, to make it easier to read, I separated each POV by a line. In this episode, I think it's only two POVs, but there will be more in later chapters. **_

_***DISCLAIMER* **__I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Fairy Tail. _I don't own the characters, only my OC Ember. And her magic. Everything else I am just borrowing for the sake of living in Fiorre.

* * *

She stood up and contemplated the distance between her perch and the archway leading to the Guild's land. It wasn't that far of a jump, Ember decided. She could make it. She took a few steps back and stretched a bit. Then Ember took a running start, pushing off the edge of the building to jump across the gap. She landed on the stone arch, but only barely. Ember quickly crouched back down, grasping the edges to keep her balance. She didn't hear any sounds of alarm, so Ember figured she was safe. But, unbeknownst to her, a group of Fairy Tail's favorite men had seen something—or someemone—/emland. And they were not to happy about someone trying to break into their Guild Hall, even having the audacity to try it in the middle of the day!

* * *

Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Gajeel Redfox, Gray Fullbuster, Elfman Strauss, Bickslow, and Freed Justine were all outside the Guild Hall. After having gotten into yet another brawl, the instigators were put in charge of cleaning up the grounds. After having burned all the weeds (and all of the grass) in his section, Natsu was taking a small break when he smelled a strange smell. It was a mix of some flower that he couldn't name, but knew it would be bad if he ate it, and death. Natsu kept turning his head in different directions, trying to pinpoint the location of the disturbing smell. But he was interrupted by an iron punch.

Gajeel, having noticed the Fire Dragon Slayer's lack of attention, decided to be nice and bring Natsu back to the task at hand. And who was going to complain if he ruffed up Pinkie in the process? It was all his fault that they were out there in the first place. But if Gajeel was itching for a fight, he didn't get one from Natsu. A miracle in and of itself. Instead, Flame-Brain just turned to Gajeel and asked something that caught the attention of the rest of the guys.

"You smell that?"

"Huh?" five voices called out in annoying unison. Gajeel didn't bother to say anything, he just started sniffing. If Pinkie smelled something that distracted him that much, Gajeel wanted to be a part of it. After a minute or so, Gajeel caught an unfamiliar sent. He turned to Natsu and said, "Flowers? What's so weird about flowers?" He didn't want to admit it, but something about the unfamiliar flower did unnerve Gajeel. It smelled, well, weird. Poisonous. Gajeel could also smell the slightest tinge of death, but it didn't cross his mind as much as Natsu's.

Before Natsu could say anything, one of Bickslow's "babies" called everyone's attention to the archway. There, all of the boys saw a figure jump from a building onto the arch, flailing it's arms wildly before it could crouch down and catch its balance. Okay, that's weird. Usually guests walked straight in and didn't go sneaking around. So this person wasn't a guest. An enemy? These thoughts ran through everyone's heads, some faster than others. Of course, Freed was the first one to figure it out, followed quickly by Bickslow, Gray, and Happy. Freed drew his sword and quickly started writing an incantation that would trap any enemy of Fairy Tail while Bickslow arranged his babies in a row above his head. Happy flew into the Guild Hall to get Erza and Lucy and Gray quickly got into his stance.

Natsu and Elfman, on the other hand, took a little longer to figure it out. When he did, Elfman started yelling at the figure to come down and fight him like a real man. Too bad, though, that he couldn't be heard over Natsu. Flames shot out of the Dragon Slayer's body, framing him as he screamed at the mysterious figure for being rude enough to try and attack Fairy Tail. Gajeel just sighed in irritation.

* * *

Over on the arch, Ember was scoping the Guild for a way to sneak in. She could hear a commotion going on somewhere over to her left, but she paid it no mind. Ember Iliune wasn't Fairy Tail's number one spy for nothing. There was absolutely no way they could be making a fuss about her. Spotting an open window, Ember positioned herself for another jump. It would be stretching her reach, but she was sure she could make it. Just before she jumped, though, her Familiar started tugging at her shoelace again. Ember huffed, but crouched down once more to talk to her Familiar. What it said completely threw off her entire plan.

"What do you mean, he's not there anymore?!"

* * *

The screech was clearly from a female, so the Fairy Tail boys had at least identified the gender of their mysterious new enemy. But her talking severely confused Freed. He had spelled Bickslow's babies to bind any enemy of Fairy Tail, and they were surrounding her. So how was she speaking? Freed started berating Bickslow for messing up his magic, drawing Gray, Elfman, and Natsu into the fight as well. Gajeel sighed at their bickering, and walked over to the arch. If you wanted something done right, and all that. The woman seemed to be arguing with herself, paying no attention to her surroundings. A rookie mistake. The Iron Dragon Slayer quickly readied his magic before stretching out his now steel arm, his punch landing square in the woman's gut.

* * *

The punch came as a surprise to Ember, that was for sure. She hadn't been expecting anyone to notice her, after all. The suddenness of the attack scared her Familiar, but brought a small smile to Ember's lips. It seemed someone wanted to fight her. Ember stood up straight as the iron pole was pulled away from her stomach. She glanced down haughtily, wiping off the small amount of blood trailing from her mouth. The man she saw had black hair, easily as long as hers, but just as spiky as Flame-Brain's. He had several metal dots decorating his face, serving as eyebrows and outlining his nose. He wore a long black vest and loose white pants tucked into black boots. He had his (surprisingly) well-muscled arms crossed in front of his broad chest and was smirking up at Ember.

Oh, yeah. He wanted a fight.

Ember took a step forward, landing about five feet in front of the man in a crouch. She stood up and tilted her head to the side, giving the man a teasing smile. "Are you sure you want to fight me, boy?" she asked in a whisper. Closer now, she could see his eyes were red. "Because I'm sure you do not."

The man snickered, his arms flexing and his smile growing. "Fight you? No," he said in a deep, gruff voice. "I was to kick your ass for trespassing on Fairy Tail ground."

All hints of a smile disappeared from Ember's face. Why should he care if she was on Fairy Tail ground or not? The answer became clear when Ember spotted the Fairy Tail mark on his arm. _Ah, so he must be new here, _Ember thought to herself. She took a step closer to the man. "If you could kick my ass, it would be for nothing," she said simply, her shoulder giving a small shrug. "I do have every right to be here."

"Bullshit."

The man's smile was gone, replaced by a sneer. He pulled back his arm and before her eyes, it transformed into a steel pole. So that was what had hit her. Ember only raised an eyebrow, but she did let the full extent of her power pour out of her body. A slight, chill wind picked up, spinning around the two, and the sun itself seemed to darken. The shadows around Ember grew darker and started to look almost tangible as they started shifting and swirling around her. If this man was now a member of Fairy Tail, Ember wouldn't kill him. But he was new, and thus Ember didn't know him. He had dared attack her, and all of those who attacked her and hers would be severely punished.


	3. MY BELOVED GRAY'S SISTER!

_**A/N: Hello, everyone! I just want to thank everyone who Favorited and followed this story! It really fills my heart with joy that you enjoyed it so much! And the reviews, oh! I'm just soooo happy! I'm sooooooo sorry it's taken me so long to update this! I just had to get off my lazy ass to write it! (And I've recently been sucked into **_**One Piece_... DAMN YOU ODA-SENSEI AND YOUR AMAZING WORK! DON'T STOP!) In this chapter, I have several different view points, and a lot of them change in the middle of paragraphs, so I have decided not to separate them via lines. Hopefully it flows okay. _**

**_Please let me know if you like this newest chapter of _Sanity! **

**_~~Shini~~_**

* * *

She looked different, but there was no mistaking the power storm that grew around her. Freed, Bickslow, and Gray all recognized Ember. The three of them had all seen her fight before, but only Gray knew just how dangerous this situation actually was. And he also knew that he was the only one in the vicinity who could stop her. With a loud and very unique curse, Gray started running towards Ember and Gajeel, loosing his shirt in the process. As he ran, the very air around him seemed to get heavy with her magical power, a very bad sign. Ember wasn't messing around, Gray suddenly knew. And it almost made him sick with worry for his fellow Guild members.

"Emmy!"

The familiar voice, though slightly deeper, instantly brought a wide smile to Ember's face. Her magic dissipated around her, drawing a confused scowl from her opponent. Ember turned to see a tall male standing several feet away from her. He had blue-black hair that was spiked around his head, and eyes just as dark. All along his body were bruises—some new, some old—easily seen thanks to his lack of a shirt. On his right peck was the Fairy Tail symbol, marked in blue. His dark eyes hid the worry not seen in his wry smile. Ember ran towards Gray Fullbuster, and threw herself into his arms. It had been almost three years since she had last seen her little brother, much too long for her tastes.

Just in time to see Ember embrace Gray, Happy flew out of the Guild Hall, followed closely by Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, and Juvia Lockser. None of the women recognized the girl hugging Gray, and each reacted in her own specific way. Erza instantly summoned a sword and stood ready to help Gray, if he should look like he needed it. Lucy placed a hand on her keys and used the other to unfurl her whip. Juvia's eyes went wide and her face turned a bright red. Who was this mystery woman embracing her beloved Gray?! HOW DARE SHE! Juvia got a scary look on her face, her body preparing to attack the-the—HARLOT—embracing her BELOVED.

Ember heard the women come outside the Guild, but was too happy to pay them any mind. She pulled back from Gray and reached one hand up to cup his cheek. Ember had grown some in the years she had been gone, but so had Gray. Ember had thought she would be as tall as her youngest brother once more, but now knew that her nose barely reached his chin. Other than his height and slightly deeper voice, Gray was the same. And that made her unbelievably happy. Ember grinned even wider and was about to hug Gray once more when she heard her shadow tell her to watch out. Without giving it any thought, Ember spun around and managed to make an Iced Shield to protect Gray from whatever danger was near.

Still confused by what had happened, Gajeel ended up getting soaked by Juvia's attack meant for this mysterious girl. He glared at Juvia, who looked completely surprised. Ember also looked surprised. In front of her eyes, her Iced Shield was almost completely melted. Ember let out a strangled cry and turned to the woman who attacked her with wide eyes. The woman had dark blue hair curled strangely just over her shoulders under what seemed to be a navy fur hat. Her jacket, also navy, came to her knees and was buttoned all along one side. A black belt cinched around her waist, emphasizing her curvy figure. Nothing about the girl screamed danger, but the look in her eyes... Ember broke out in a cold sweat as the girl glared at her.

A snort behind Ember distracted her from the deadly woman. "Still weak, I see," Gray said, partially hiding his smirk behind his fist.

Ember felt her cheeks turn a bright red. "Sh-shut up, Gray!" she said, lightly slapping her laughing brother's chest. "It's not funny! I've actually gotten stronger, if you hadn't noticed!" Ember took a step back and pointed at the remains of her shield, a pout present on her face. "See! I actually made a shield this time!"

Swallowing his laughter, Gray walked over and crouched down next to the remains of Ember's magic. He reached out a hand and lightly touched the ice, which instantly melted. Her ice was, as it always had been, too thin, and that's why Juvia had been able to melt it so easily. But she did make a full shield, something she had never been able to do before. Gray looked up at Ember with a small smile. "You've been practicing."

Gajeel watched as the woman snorted and crossed her arms over her che... ches—chest. It was quite nice, now that he was looking, really looking, at her. It wasn't over-sized like Pinky's friends, but was in no way small. They appeared to be a nice handful. Gajeel felt something wet under his nose and quickly looked back at her face. She seemed quite pleased with herself, a smirk plastered across her face. She was saying something about having been on a dangerous job, so of course she had gotten better. Gajeel didn't really care, so he didn't really pay attention. But then something did catch his attention.

"E-Ember?!"

Lucy glanced at Erza, unused to hearing the powerful mage sound so—scared. The red-haired knight was extremely pale, her armor clinking as she shook. Her doe-eyes wide, Lucy followed Erza's gaze to the mysterious woman talking to Gray. The woman turned and finally acknowledged Erza and Lucy. The woman unnerved Lucy, for some reason. Something about her eyes. They almost seemed to be the same color as Gajeels, a deep blood red, but there was something just _off_ about them. The woman's eyes almost seemed like she was fighting some internal war... and she was losing. Even when the woman smiled brightly and started to walk over towards the girls, Lucy still couldn't shake the feeling that something was not right with this mystifying new woman.

Ember heard her name and turned towards the familiar voice. She saw Erza standing behind the woman who had attacked her. Erza quickly dismissed her sword, which had been held in an unsteady hand. She looked absolutly terrified of Ember, which only sent a pleased shiver down her spine. It had been three years since she had last seen Erza, and was still able to inspire such fear in the famed Titania. Next to Erza stood a blonde woman with big, brown eyes. And huge tits. Ember felt her oh-so-fragile pride in her new bust break and shatter into a million pieces. _Of course _the new members of Fairy Tail would have big boobs. It was almost, like, a staple of the guild. At least the girl seemed scared of Ember. That was some consolation.

Putting on a bright smile, Ember raised her hand in a wave and started walking towards Erza and the newcomers. "Erza!" she said happily, "it's good to see you!"

"Y-You too, Ember," Erza said, starting to regain her composure. She smiled brightly at Ember. "Glad to see you're home safe."

"Wait! You know this woman?!" The one who had attacked Ember said, her eyes wide as she stared in shock at Erza.

"Of course I do, Juvia." Erza shot a confused look in the woman—Juvia's—direction. "She _is _a member of the Guild."

"Bu-bu-bu-but wh-why w-w-w-was she—," Juvia seemed both confused and upset, unable to even speak. Ember stared at her, raising her eyebrow in amusment.

The blonde woman on the other side of Erza caught Ember's attention once more when she pipped up. "I-I think Juvia's trying to ask why she seemed to close to Gray." She had a sweet-sounding voice, and looked rather weak. Usually, Ember would not have given the girl an thought. But Ember knew what team she was a part of, and that automatically gained her respect. If this girl could join not get Erza to join a team, but also unite her brother and Natsu, she had to have a deep internal strength that not even she had realized yet.

Gajeel also wanted to know what this woman's relationship with Gray was. He had already guessed that she was a fellow guild member, but having Erza state it as if it should be common knowledge intrigued him. Gajeel glanced to his side just in time to see Elfman and Natsu walk closer, joining the group. Freed and Bickslow were further behind, but still close enough to listen. Happy, that damn Natsu's cat, flew over and landed on his Dragon Slayer's head and gave an answer to the question that no one had seen coming.

"Ember's Gray's big sis!"

Gajeel could practiaclly feel the joints in his neck snap with how fast he turned to first stare at the cat, then at the woman. Lucy swears that her eyes almost fell out of her eyes and her jaw almost hit the ground. Juvia turned the color of snow and her hands moved to cover her mouth. Happy's words kept echoing in her head, over and over again. _His sister... his sister!...HIS SISTER! _Juvia just could not believe that she had just ATTACKED HER BELOVED GRAY'S BIG SISTER! HOW COULD SHE LIVE NOW?! HOW COULD SHE EXPECT GRAY TO LOVE HER?!

* * *

**_Ah, Juvia, you are one crazy bitch. But we still love you! Look forward to the next chapter! ;)_**


	4. Big Sis and Shadows

_**A/N: Hello, all! I am back with chapter number four! Woo-hoo! In this one, we have a little more info into Ember's actual powers (small hint, Ice Maker like Gray and Lyon is only a secondary/forced magic of hers)! Hopefully this will explain a little as to why she is a powerful member of Fairy Tail, despite having weak Maker Magic. But I will not reveal all as of now! Mwahaha!**_

**_Hope you enjoy this chapter! _**

**_~~Shini~~_**

* * *

Ember stared at Juvia as the color quickly left her face. She seemed to be absolutely devastated about something, on the verge of fainting. Ember quickly glanced around to see what the other mages were thinking of the girl's unnerving lack of color, but was met with confused stares. The blonde woman looked like she couldn't close her mouth. The man she had originally been intending to fight stood as still as one of Evergreen's statues, his eyes big enough to be a dragon's. Everyone else seemed completely normal. Ember opened her mouth to say something when that Juvia chick flew at her, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'M SO SORRY, BIG SIS!" Juvia screamed as she threw herself into Ember's arms. Ember reluctantly caught the water woman, not knowing what else to do. She felt a slight blush appear on her cheeks, but it was not because this woman called her 'Big Sis', Mavis, no. That would be pathetic, for a wizard of Ember's skill and power to be flattered by such a small thing.

Without really thinking about it, Ember awkwardly patted the sobbing girl's back. "There, there," she started to say, when a sudden thought struck her brain like lightning. "Wait!" Ember grabbed a hold of Juvia's shoulders and pushed her away so that they were looking at each other, eye to eye. "Are you, by any chance, Gray's girlfriend?"

Big Sis think's I'm Gray's...GIRLFRIEND?! Juvia felt her very being start to boil, her skin turn a bright red. This was just too much of a shock. She could no longer keep conscious. Gajeel looked on, laughing his dragon-slayin' ass off, as Juvia fainted in Gray's sister's arms. The look on—what's her name—EMBER!—on Ember's face was absolutely priceless. She just looked so stunned and confused, wondering if she had said something wrong. Little did she know that she had said just the right thing to make Juvia her best friend and most loyal servant for the rest of her life.

"Girlfriend?!" Gray shouted, his cheeks turning red. Why would Ember think such a thing?! Juvia was just a friend! A FRIEND.

Natsu also started laughing just as hard, if not harder, than Gajeel. Just the thought! Gray! With Juvia! It was too much to bare! Natsu and Happy collapsed to the ground, rolling around on their backs and holding their stomachs as tears streamed down their cheeks. This was just too good to be true! Lucy and Erza were both giggling, but more from the looks on everyone's faces than amusement at Ember's question. They had both thought the same thing, but hadn't dared to ask.

"Ya got somethin' to say to me, Flame-Brain?!"

Erza instantly sobered as she witnessed Natsu stand up, still laughing. She knew another fight was brewing just under the surface, one that she had to put a stop to. Master had put her in charge of these idiots while he went to make reparations to the townsfolk who had gotten in the way of their last escapade. Erza walked over to her two friends, who were now face to face and on the verge of throwing fists, if not magic. Two quick punches later, one for each of them, and Erza was dragging the two inside the guild.

"C'mon, everyone!" Erza said cheerfully. "Let's go inside and celebrate Ember's safe return!"

Lucy and Happy followed Erza into the Guild Hall, followed closely by Elfman, who was carrying Juvia. That left a confused Ember standing out in the yard with Gajeel, Freed, and Bickslow. Turning to the iron-studded man, Ember lifted a confused eyebrow. The man just shrugged and turned to follow the others inside. Ember made a small hum before taking a step to follow the man. But she was stopped when she suddenly remembered that they were not the only two out there.

Gajeel felt an abrupt change in the air and turned his head to see what was going on behind him. The woman's face was set in a deadpan, the only expression in her eyes. And Gajeel saw something that he had not seen in the most feral of beasts, had not even seen in Metalicana. It was pure, absolute, undiluted _rage. _Gajeel finished turning around and saw that her hands were curled into fists, blood seeping out of them from her nails biting into the skin of her palms. In front of her, cast by the sun, was her shadow. Gajeel had never seen a shadow so dark and ominous-looking before. Right in front of his eyes, her shadow started moving and swirling, as if it were made up of thousands of living creatures. And they looked pissed.

"Freed, Bickslow." Her voice was different than it had been moments before. Earlier, it had been higher, with a slight rough undertone. Now, it was deep and husky, enough to terrify a normal man. The mages she had mentioned both froze as Gajeel watched, all traces of color draining from their faces. "I have not seen Gray with my own eyes in over three years. I will not let you ruin this."

Ember turned her head slightly and something weird happened. Gajeel watched as her shadow, her entire shadow, dispersed and moved in hundreds of dark tendrils towards Freed and Bickslow. The parts of her shadow literally crawled up both Freed and Bickslow. To the on looking Dragon-Slayer, it appeared as if they were binding the two Thunder Legion members, rendering the two utterly immobile. Gajeel could tell they couldn't move, but he couldn't understand why. Was this girl controlling her shadow and using it to bind her fellow Guild Members? Her voice shook Gajeel out of his stunned awe.

"I do not wish to deal with you today. You will go and alert Master that I have returned, and that I wish to speak with him." The shadows abruptly left the two mages, returning to the shape of Ember. Without changing her expression, the girl turned her head and pinned the two with her gaze just as effectively as with her shadow. "Do I make myself clear?"

Both Freed and Bickslow gave stiff nods before turning and running into town. As soon as they were out of eyesight, Gajeel felt the air lighten. He turned back to the girl and saw something that surprised him. Where she had looked on the verge of ripping the two apart with her bare hands, she now looked like she was about to cry. The drastic change in demeanor threw Gajeel for a loop. But within seconds her ezpression was back to what it had been. The girl looked up and seemed to notice Gajeel for the first time. Her eyes widened and she took a half step back. Before she could say anything, Gajeel spoke.

"Some trick," the first man she had met said gruffly, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's not easy to make those two so terrified."

Ember tilted her head down, some of her raven hair falling into her eyes. "You know them well, then," she said slowly. Ember hesitantly started walking towards the Guild Hall.

"Not really," the guy replied, falling into step beside Ember. "I just know that they gave Gray, Lucy, and Mira a hard time."

That was some surprising news. Not that they had fought Gray and Miss Blonde-Tits-A-Lot, no, Ember already knew that. "Freed fought Mirajane?!" Ember turned quickly and grabbed the man's shoulder, moving him to face her. "B-but... I thought she had retired! Is my information network failing me?!"

Gajeel decided that he liked this girl. She was obviously powerful, if she could terrify so many powerful mages. But he really liked this side of her. She looked—small, almost. Cute. Like a little kid that is! Yeah, she was attractive, but there was no way in hell that Gajeel would admit that someone was cute! "No, she still is retired," Gajeel answered, a small smirk playing across his lips.

"Th-then how did...how did she beat Freed?" Her eyes were big and wide, almost seeming to darken. This close to her, Gajeel could see that she had a small freckle under her right eye, near the outer edge. Her lips were open slightly in disbelief, and they were a nice lovely shade of pink. They sparkled slightly in the sunlight...

Gajeel quickly turned his head away from her and started walking again. "She did use her magic to beat him, but only with the help of some other chick. The drunk one." The girl quickly jogged to catch up to him, drawing Gajeel's attention to two very nice assets of her's...

"Cana?"

Gajeel grunted in conformation, speeding up. Damn, he needed a drink. He didn't remember the last time he had found himself so unable to concentrate because of a woman. Yeah, he found some women to be attractive before. There was that Lucy chick for one, but she was obviously into Pinky. Gajeel knew Juvia too well to ever be sexually interrested in her. That Levy girl was nice, someone he might've thought of pursuing, if it wasn't for her chest. He wasn't nessicarily a fan of the huge knockers most Fairy Tail women had, but Levy's were just a little _too _small for his taste. Don't misunderstand, if she offered, it's not like he would refuse. Boobs are boobs after all. But this girl... This Ember... her tits were nice. They were large, not too large, but also not too small. They were round, and perky... AND GODDAMMIT STOP THINKING ABOUT THIS SHIT!

Ember watched out of the corner of her eye as the man's face slowly flushed. He kept glancing down at her, but not at her face. If his blush and and gaze weren't clues enough of what he was thinking, his sudden nose bleed was. Ember felt a small smirk appear on her face. This guy could end up being a lot of fun to tease. Without even really thinking about it, Ember grabbed his arm again and tugged, making him look at her once more. She clasped her hands in front of her and bowed slightly.

"I'm Ember Iliune."

"Huh, Gajeel R—," Gajeel turned to face the girl, automatically starting to reply to her introduction. Then he saw what position she was in. Was that conniving bitch doing this purposely?! Pushing her boobs together and bending over like that! Well, he wouldn't fall for her tricks! Not this Dragon-Slayer! Nu-uh! "I'm Gajeel Redfox," he stated quickly, turning away and speed walking into the Guild Hall.

With a small chuckle Ember stood up and watched the broad back of Gajeel as he disappeared into the Guild Hall. Oh, yes. She would have fun teasing him.

* * *

_**A/N: Oh, and Gajeel might seem a little OOC in this, but I can just see him as being a total pervert. Let me know if I made him a little too weird! Thanks! *chu***_

_**~~Shini~~**_


	5. Poke

_**A/N: Hello~! Sorry I've been gone for so long! I just recently started working and haven't even found time to watch anime, let alone write FanFics. T_T Sad, I know. But my lovely sister all but forced me into writing this chapter, so here ya go! Oh, and I'm sorry it's not as long as the others had been, but I'm having a hard time staying awake... ^^' **_

_**Anyway, hope you enjoy this new chapter!**_

* * *

Two very shrill screams, one right after the other, rang out through the Guild Hall. The first was uttered by Ember, when she was casually greeted by Mirajane. Mira, of course, had done nothing wrong, just welcomed her old friend home, but she had snuck up up Ember. And, from her past experiences with the white-haired mage, Ember did not like to be surprised by Mira. The second scream was let out by one very shocked Thunder Legion member. Evergreen had just been casually drinking, sitting with Cana and Lucky, when the first scream caught her attention.

Her scream bubbled out of her throat before she could do anything to curb it, and she was on her feet with her hands on her glasses. Ember was back?! How come Evergreen had not been made aware of this?! Where were those two idiots she called partners?! They should've warned her! Wait... what if Ember had already taken care of them?! But everyone seemed so calm... But they came in before Ember did. The only one who had stayed with her was that Phantom-guy... And Ember didn't trust him to be terribly upset by the loss of Freed and Bickslow.

Ember glanced over to where a terrified Evergreen was standing, shivering in fear. Without missing a beat, Ember scanned the room for Gray. When she found him, she started walking towards him. The entire Guild Hall was silent, only the echoing of her boots hitting the stone floor could be heard. Gray just so happened to be sitting a few tables behind Evergreen, so Ember watched (and, frankly, enjoyed) Evergreen's terror slowly grow. As she passed her team member, Ember paused for a second.

"You should probably go find Freed and Bickslow, Ever." Ember had not even finished speaking before Evergreen had flown out of the Guild Hall. Everyone kept staring at Ember, so she made a face and stuck her tongue out. "Stop staring. You're gonna make me blush."

Gajeel watched as the tension in the room instantly abated. Macao and Wakaba stood up and instantly hugged Ember, joking about how much she had grown since they had last seen her. Reedus started ginning and got out his supplies. Over all, everyone seemed happy to see her, and Ember seemed completely at ease. Watching her, he could see her eyes darken slightly, so that there appeared to be almost no red in them. Gajeel felt a small smile start pulling at the corners of his mouth, but damned if he knew why. Something about the scene unfolding in front of him... Well, let's just say Phantom Lord had never been his home, as Fairy Tail so obviously was for everyone here.

Gajeel grabbed his drink from Mira and turned back towards the room—and just about bleed out. Ember was deeply engrossed in telling a tale of her adventures, waving around her mug as she talked, and standing on a table—in nothing but her bra and panties. And, _hot damn, _they made her look good. They were made out of a silky black material accentuated by red lacing. As he was staring, Ember turned and Gajeel lost control of his fingers, dropping his mug. If Ember's tits had been nice, her ass was _perfect. _Gajeel had never before thought about a woman's ass, but Ember didn't give you much choice. There seemed to be a small red mark on the edge of her right cheek. Gajeel came closer to take a closer look. He just wanted to see what it was, there was no way he was just trying to check her out more. Hell no.

Ember took a deep breath and grinned at everyone around her. Yes, it was always fun to go on missions with the Old Man, but nothing, absolutely _nothing, _beat being back home at Fairy Tail. Finished with her story, Ember hopped off the table and sat down next to Gray. She leaned over him, completely unaware of how cold he was, and reached into the pocket of his jacket. Like she had guessed, there was a pack of cigarettes. A cigarette, Ember amended when she opened it up. She pulled it out and tossed the empty box on the table. She leaned over the table with the cig in her mouth just far enough to reach Natsu's angry flames and inhaled deeply.

She held the smoke in her lungs for a long while, savoring the icy burn. She doesn't smoke much, but she does enjoy one occasionally. As she slowly exhaled the smoke through her lungs, something touched her ass. Ember let out a loud squeak and ended up dropping her cigarette into her booze. Beside her, she heard Gray mutter, "Aw, that was my last one..." but paid him no mind. Instead she turned around and faced her assaulter.

Gajeel couldn't help himself. When he saw what it was, he just had to point it out. So he poked her ass. And the noise she made was absolutely adorable. It was extremely girly and innocent, but the way she looked when she turned around was anything but. Ember's hair was falling out of its tie and spilling over her shoulders. The ends of her hair dangled low, drawing Gajeel's eyes to her chest. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were the darkest he had seen. She looked angry, but, like the noise she had made, it was an adorable angry. Gajeel really had to concentrate on what she was saying.

"Why the hell did you touch by butt?!" Ember burst out, more shocked than anything. Behind her, she heard Natsu spit out his drink and start laughing, but Ember ignored him. Instead, she watched Gajeel as his eyes fought to find someplace to land.

"Why do you have the Fairy Tail sign on your ass?"

This time, it was Gray who spit out his drink. Gajeel hadn't known Ember for more than two hours and he had already won the game?! Gray had known her for more than a decade and still had a hard time finding it! From the surprised look on her face, Gray could tell Ember was too.

"Well, damn," Ember muttered. For some reason, Gajeel thought she looked really shocked. She knew it was there, right? As he was watching, Ember—stuck her hand down the front of her bra. Gajeel quickly turned his head away and wiped his nose.

"What the hell are you doing?!"


	6. Games and Thoughts

**_A/N: Hi, everyone! Sorry it has taken so long for an update. And I'm even more sorry that this chapter isn't very long. BUT! The good news is that we are about to dive into the main plot! Woo-hoo! So please look forward to that! I'll try to update soon!_**

* * *

Ember glanced up at Gajeel's growl, a few slips of paper between her fingers. "Getting your reward?" Ember said slowly, more of a question than an answer to his.

"For what?" Gajeel glanced down at her out of the corner of his crimson eyes.

Ember stared at him for a long second before she tucked the money back under her bra. If he didn't know what the game was, there was no way Ember was going to enlighten him. Even if it was only two-hundred Jewel, she was still running low on cash. And Ember didn't want to have to go back to her place to get some from her stash. Abruptly, something cold pressed against Ember's back. A pale arm snaked over her shoulder and into her bra, grabbing the money she had just put away. Ember let out an indignant squeak as Gray handed the money over to Gajeel.

Gajeel stared at the Ice Mage who had just casually copped a feel of the woman in front of him, then glanced at the money. When all he did was raise a metal-studded eyebrow, Gray let out an annoyed sigh. Gray quickly explained to Gajeel what Ember had been talking about. Apparently, she had a running bet of sorts with the entire Guild. She was hide their sign somewhere on her undergarments, and whomever found it would get two-hundred Jewel. If you couldn't find it after five minutes, you would have to give her the same amount. It seemed pretty straight forward and easy to Gajeel, but, from the way everyone had reacted, he guessed that it wasn't. Hm.

Ember scowled up at Gray as he explained the game to Gajeel. He was such a party-pooper. With a loud huff, Ember slid out from under Gray's arm and sat back down. She went to take a drink, only to remember that she had dropped the cigarette in it. Disappointing, yes, but good when one had an annoying younger brother. Ember quickly switched her mug with Gray's, letting out a small, evil chuckle. She glanced up to see Blondie McTitsy raising a slender eyebrow at her. Ember just smirked back and held a finger to her lips, signaling the younger mage keep quiet. Erza also noticed Ember's move, but only frowned slightly. Natsu and Happy, on the other hand, were holding their hands to their mouths to keep from laughing out loud.

The Guild was lively, as it always was. It was full of loud crashes and voices, the sound of clinking mugs and harsh laughter. It filled Ember's heart with absolute joy to be back home, even as Gray choked and spit out his drink, turning to glare at her. Ember quickly hopped onto the table before jumping up and grabbing the railing of the second floor. She pulled herself out of her brother's reach laughing out loud. Ember crouched on the railing and surveyed her Guild. She had been gone for so long, but it seemed as if nothing had changed.

Ember quickly glanced to her right, grinning widely. She opened her mouth to say something when she noticed that no one was there. Ember's smile fell from her face and she felt her chest tighten. Yes, the Guild was still lively. But something _had_ changed, something drastic. _He _was no longer a part of it. No more would Ember turn, laughing, to face the scared, grinning face of Laxus, her best friend. Ember's heart beat painfully in her chest. She should've been there, should've been able to talk him out of his absurd idea that Fairy Tail was weak. Even if they lost some battles, Fairy Tail would always be the strongest. Ember wished she could've told Laxus that before he started that idiotic Game. He now knew it, but it had cost him way to much to learn it. It had cost her too much as well.

He didn't know why, but Gajeel felt the intense need to glance up from his mug. He had looked up just in time to see Ember lightly spring out of Gray's reach, a broad grin on her face. She pulled herself up on the railing of the second floor easily, spinning around sitting on it. She sat with her hands under her thighs and her legs swinging between the rails. Her hair was almost completely out of it's confines, framing her face as it fell over her shoulder. Even from this distance, Gajeel could see her eyes darken, her expression lighten. Her throat moved in a chuckle and she turned her head, as if she expected someone to be standing there.

As he watched, Ember's face visibly fell. A frown pulled down her lips, creating a small crease between her eyebrows. Her shoulders slumped forward, making her look deflated. Then, something unnerving happened. All the shadows on the second floor seemed to waver before darkening. Gajeel frowned and rubbed his eyes, wondering if he saw correctly. He swore he could've seen her eyes turn a bright red, almost glowing. Gajeel stood up, intending to go upstairs and try to cheer Ember back up. Something about seeing her upset after having seen her so happy deeply troubled him. But Gajeel was distracted by the front doors of the Guild bursting open with a loud bang.

Ember jumped at the noise of the doors opening, quickly turning to look at whomever had made the noise. Standing in the entrance-way was a short old man with white hair and an orange outfit. The Master of Fairy Tail might seem like a small man, but his aura encompassed the entire room, drawing everyone to silence. Ember quickly jumped down from the balcony, drawing the Master's attention. He narrowed his dark eyes at her before quickly turning on his heel.

"Nope," he said in his gruff voice, "not gonna die today."

Ember was all but struck sideways by his cowardly words.

* * *

**_A/N 2: A completely unrelated side note, I will be posting a new story soon! This one is a _One Piece _FanFic that I came up with a while ago and have recently started writing. A few more details have been posted on my profile, if you feel like reading about it! As always, thank you for reading my story!_**


	7. Spying and Shadows

"Wait!" Ember called out, quickly righting herself. She quickly strode over to the Master and reached down, placing her hand on his small shoulder. "I need to talk to you, Master," she said in a low voice.

The Master of Fairy Tail glanced up at her before giant tears welled in his eyes. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" the Master cried, running past Ember to bury his face deep into Mira's chest.

Ember let out an annoyed huff and quickly walked over to the crying Master and his consoling bar maid. She quickly curled her long fingers in the back of his orange jacket and pulled him away from Mirajane. "Now, listen here, you little pervert," she gritted out between her clenched teeth. "I swear on the Guild that I won't kill you tonight. I just want to talk."

With a sniff, the Master deftly leaping from Ember's grasp. "Well, if you put it that way, follow me to my office," he said, sounding as if he had not just been sobbing moments before.

Gajeel watched the interaction between the Master and Ember with wide eyes. Sure, everyone in the Guild was casual with Master Makarov most of the time, but he had never seen anyone—scare the Master as Ember just had. And it wasn't as if the Master put on airs for the girl. No, Gajeel could smell the genuine fear rolling off of the Master. He glanced back at Pink-Hair and his team, only to see them frowning, but not looking upset. Strange. This must not have been unexpected. Gajeel stepped out of the way as the Master quickly walked by, followed by Ember. As they walked by, Gajeel noticed the slightest of nods from the Master, signaling that the Dragon-Slayer was to follow. With a small shrug, Gajeel finished his drink before standing up to quietly follow the two mages.

Completely unaware of the Dragon-Slayer that was following them, Ember, shut the door to Makarov's office once they stepped inside. She pressed her forehead against the cool wood, not daring to look back at the Guild Master. She heard him start to say her name, but his gruff voice trailed off. Ember took a deep, shuddering breath before she pushed away from the door and turned to face the Master. She slowly walked over to the Master, her dark brows drawing together as she stared down at the man. Her entire body shook, her hands clenched into fists at her side. Her lip shook and she quickly pressed them tight together. Ember took a deep breath before...

She abruptly fell to her feet, throwing her arms around the Master, and bursting into silent, shaking sobs. Ember threw her arms around the Master, sobbing into his shoulder. Master Makarov wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl, patting her back and murmuring soothing words.

"I-I'm-m-m... s-so s-s-sorry-y-y!" she cried out, her voice thick and raw. "I-I should've-e st-stopped h-him-m-m!"

Gajeel's red eyes were as wide as plates, his ear pressed tightly to the door of Master Makarov's door. He could hear everything clearly even if it wasn't pressed to the door, but he just couldn't believe what he was hearing. From the way the Master was acting, he expected anger. Gajeel thought she would be screaming, yelling, throwing her magic all about. He had never expected her to start crying. Gajeel leaned farther into the door. He felt his cheeks start to burn slightly. Strangely enough, he wanted to see what Ember looked like crying. He thought she would look...cute. Dammit, not again! Gajeel mentally slapped himself. He would not ruin his tough-guy look by calling a girl _cute. _No way in HELL. But still, he pressed harder into the door. It seemed to have quieted down in there. Maybe she was done crying.

Ember buried her face in Makarov's shoulder, taking in his familiar sent in deep, shuddering breaths. She was starting to calm down, no longer sobbing, but only letting out small sniffles. Suddenly, the hair on the back of Ember's neck stood at attention and the door behind her gave the smallest of creaks. Before she could even think, Ember shoved Makarov away and plunged her hand into her Shadow. She grabbed the darkness, pulling out a long sliver that quickly formed into a long dagger. Positioning herself between the Master and the door, she threw her Shadow-Blade with unerring accuracy at the door.

Pure instinct is the only reason he survived. Because, before his next thought could pass through his mind, he had to jerk back away from the door. A sharp, dark blade had flown through the door to land hilt-deep in the wall, directly behind where Gajeel's head had been. He turned to look at it, goosebumps raising on his skin as he observed the blade. It was the epitomy of darkness, absolutely no sign of light flitting through it. And it seemed to bleed, dark tendrils of a smokey substance rolling down the wall. As he watched, Gajeel started to pale when he realized that the entire blade was melting, sliding down the wall to make a large, dark pool. The darkness suddenly moved, shifting and sliding across the hallway until is slid under the door to Makarov's office. A thin, four-inch long gash in the wall was the only sign that it had been there at all.

"I know you're there. So get your ass in here."

Her voice rang out solidly, just as dark and husky as it had been talking to Freed and Bickslow. A slight nasally quality to it was the only hint she had just been sobbing, but Gajeel doubted that anyone else would have heard it. Gajeel stood up straighter and pushed the door open, his crimson eyes taking in the room in front of him. He noticed that Master Makarov was pushed slightly behind a large desk, his right shoulder slightly darker than the rest of his outfit. Gajeel instantly knew why. She had been crying on the Master's shoulder. Gajeel took his eyes off of the Master and landed them on Ember. Her eyes were bright red, almost glowing in the dark room, but puffy. Her nose was pink on the tip, her lips swollen from where she had bit them. They moved as she spoke.

"Why are you here, Redfox?"

Even Ember could hear the weariness in her voice, but she just didn't care. She shifted out of her crouch, sitting down and pulling her knees up and tightly clasping them to her chest. A sign of weakness, her inner mind screamed, but she just didn't care. She was drained. The Dragon-Slayer in front of her just watched her with unreadable red eyes, crossing his large arms in front of his chest. She listened as Master walked up behind her, but didn't take her eyes off of Gajeel. She flinched slightly when Master put his hand on her shoulder, but she didn't shrug it off like he had half expected her to.

"I asked him to come, Em," the Master said quietly, gesturing for Gajeel to close the door. "There is a reason I called you back from your mission early, and it was not to apologize for my actions against my grandson."

Grandson. At the word, Ember's eyes visibly saddened and she curled tighter. "I didn't expect anything less, Master," she murmured quietly. So this girl was close to that lightning-bastard. That explained a lot, like how she was mad at the Thunder Legion, and why the Master didn't want to talk to her at first. From what he had seen, Gajeel surmised that the girl was expected to blow a fuse at Laxus' exile from the Guild. But he said nothing, just deepened his scowl as he stared at the pair in front of him.

Makarov cleared his throat once before he continued to talk. "I have a job for you, Ember," he said, striding over to his chair. "It's an S-Class job, and you are the only one who can go on it at the moment."

Gajeel silently watched as Ember let out a long sigh and rubbed her eyes. "What of Erza? She's an S-Class mage, no?" she asked wearily.

Makarov snorted, making Gajeel's lips twitch in an ache to smile. "And send her whole team with her?!" Makarov slammed his hand down onto his desk. "You've spied on them, know the damage they cause! I've just finished up cleaning their last mess!" The small man panted from the force of his shout before taking a deep breath to continue. "No. Originally, I meant to send you and La—someone else on this job, but plans have changed. You need a Dragon-Slayer to go with you."

Ember's dark eyes settled on Gajeel, watching him for a long moment, before she turned to the Master. "What about Natsu? He's a Dragon-Slayer."

The Master shook his head. "No, Natsu can't go." The Master audibly ground his teeth together. "That's just as good as assigning Erza this job."

Ember breathed in deeply, her back shaking. She stood up and abruptly wished she had thought to grab her clothing. As it was, she just crossed her arms over her chest and turned to Master Makarov. "What's the job, Master?"

"It's a guard job, requested by the Magic Council." Makarov's dark eyes settled on Ember's for a moment before he quickly looked away. "And, is in the city where you last spotted _them._"

Gajeel's eyebrows rose considerably at the string of curses that flowed from Ember plump lips. There were a few thrown in that even he hadn't heard before, and several in a language he couldn't understand. He watched her pace around the room, her long legs eating up the space in to small area easily. She rubbed her temples before abruptly stopping and crouching down. She cupped her hands behind her neck and curled up small. With another exhaled curse, she glanced up at the Master.

"I see," she said quietly. "That's why I need a Dragon-Slayer escort." She took another shuddering breath. "Fine. I accept."

Makarov's eyes were sad as he handed Ember the job request sheet. She skimmed it over, her eyes lingering on the name of the city she was to travel to. It tugged at her memories for some odd reason, but she knew that it wasn't because of _that_ guild. It was more recent. But, whatever the reason, Ember knew she had to accept this job. A, it was sent directly to Fairy Tail from the Magic Council. And, if that wasn't enough, the Dark Guild she despised more than any other was located there. Yes, she was defiantly the only member of Fairy Tail that could take this job, but she needed help from a Dragon-Slayer. She turned her gaze to Gajeel and felt a sharp pang deep in her chest. She would much prefer Laxus. Hell, Natsu would be better. But if Makarov trusted this newbie to guard her, Ember would trust him as well.

"We'll leave first thing in the morning."

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for the long wait, my lovelies! Working full time is a bitch! -n- But I felt like adding this, so I did! Woo-hoo, right? Anywhoo, I think I might add the first chapter to my _One Piece _fic tonight, so if you want to read that, check it out! Thanks for being so patient while waiting for new updates!_**

**_~Shini_**


	8. And the Plot Thickens!

_**A/N: Fair warning, this chapter does contain some ~strong~ language. But I am not going to change the rating just yet. Think of it as the same as a PG-13 moving getting away with saying one ~bad~ word. So, please, no flags! **_

_**Thee be warned!**_

* * *

"Hold up," Gajeel said roughly, taking a step further into the room. "If I am to go on this job, shouldn't I know what I'm getting into?"

Ember lazily turned and glanced at Gajeel. He felt his skin crawl and the urge to shift under her intense glare, but refused to move even the smallest muscle. He just returned her stare until, finally, she spoke. Too bad it was to Master, not Gajeel. "Is he like Natsu?" she asked, turning to look at their small Master. "Or like La—" a strange look, almost of pure heartbreak, flashed across her face and her voice broke. She cleared her throat and continued, "Or like L-Laxus?"

Master Makarov nodded like this question was to be expected. "He's like Natsu," the Master answered Ember. "He's a True Dragon-Slayer."

Ember nodded slowly, turning her gaze once more to Gajeel. She had expected as much. His magic felt different from normal magic, more like Natsu's, where Laxus' magic felt like lacrima magic. As she stared at the Dragon-Slayer in question once more, she was slightly amused to see his scowl deepen. He growled that she still hadn't answered his question. Ember continued to stare at him, as she couldn't help but making the poor man squirm. It might not be too bad having him accompany her.

But she had a few more questions to ask Master before she would disclose the full impact of the job they were just about to take on. Ember had secrets she kept so close to her soul that not even her brothers knew. Master and Laxus only knew part of them, even. Ember would not reveal just anything to this new Dragon-Slayer without first seeing if he was worthy of her trust. Ember turned back to Master Makarov.

"He was part of Phantom Lord, no?" Master hesitated for a split second before he nodded, something that did not escape Ember's notice. "Can we trust him?" Ember asked bluntly.

Gajeel ground his teeth together at the woman's question. It was one thing for other members of their Guild to question his and Juvia's loyalty, having fought against them not too long ago. But, hell, Blondie didn't hold a grudge against him, and he had beat the shit outta her. Having this chick just show up out of nowhere and question his loyalty? It did not sit well with Gajeel, no matter how hot she was. And Gajeel's irritation just increased when Master Makarov just nodded, like he had been expecting the question. He was the one who said Gajeel should join the Guild! He should be jumping to Gajeel's defense! Not just standing there, nodding as if it was the most reasonable question in the world!

Ember could practically see the waves of anger and irritation rolling off of Gajeel. Ah, so the poor Dragon-Slayer didn't like his loyalties being called into question. That gave her a partial answer. He was obviously loyal to the Guild. But that wasn't what she had asked. One glance at the Master told Ember that he knew what she had asked. She waited patiently while the Master gathered his thoughts, trying to answer her question without giving away any of her secrets. The words he finally spit out shocked the female mage.

"You know how Ivan was starting to become aware of your Shadows, to the point where I asked you to retreat?"

Those weren't the words Gajeel had expected Makarov to say. And, judging by the scowl that suddenly furrowed Ember's dark, thin brows, she hadn't expected them either. Ember blew a little air out of her nose before slowly nodding. Of course she knew. She was pissed that the Master had made her pull her shadows back. Ivan was a great risk to Fairy Tail, one she didn't like not keeping an eye on. And, from the way Master had acted, one he hadn't either. So she had been shocked—and pissed—when he had made her retreat. Ember's frown deepened as she waited for Master Makarov to continue.

"As you know," he said finally, sitting down in his chair, "I don't like not knowing what he is up to. So I asked Gajeel, here, to play double agent."

Gajeel was impressed at how quickly the scowl fell off of Ember's face, only to be replaced by one of pure, uninhibited shock. "Oh," was all she said, more an exhale of air than and actual word. Gajeel unabashedly watched as her face twitched slightly, her eyes grew dark and unfocused as she thought over what Makarov had just said. Smugness welled up in Gajeel so fast that he couldn't help the smirk that played across his face. Dare to question his loyalty? Hah! Gajeel was putting his life on the line to protect Makarov and Fairy Tail! And, as this girl seemed to know all about Ivan and Raven Tail, Gajeel knew that Ember fully grasped the deeper meaning behind Makarov's words.

So. This Dragon-Slayer had replaced Ember in spying on Ivan. Several different emotions crashed over Ember, pulling her under. On the one hand, Ember felt immense relief that Ivan's actions were not going unnoticed by Makarov. On the other, Ember was disappointed that it was no longer her. But this man had been Fairy Tail's enemy not too long ago, yet Master trusted him with such an important task. The fact that Gajeel was physically playing spy, unlike her, meant that he was bravely, utterly loyal to Makarov and Fairy Tail.

Ember's dark eyes flicked over to Gajeel, taking in his abrupt change in feeling. He had just been fuming about her questioning his motives, yet he was now smirking proudly at her. His hands were on his narrow hips, his broad chest was puffed out. He had obviously just been seriously upset that she had questioned him, but it was not unexpected for a Fairy Tail member to question him. Yet he held that pain inside, not letting anyone know what he was really doing for Master. Ember sighed and rubbed both of her temples with one hand. She had reached a decision, one she hoped she wouldn't regret.

Gajeel was confused by Ember's abrupt sigh. Her small shoulders curled in as she rubbed her head, briefly covering her eyes. She looked tired, worn out. She shook herself once before turning to face Gajeel fully. She stood straight and tall, her dark hair falling down to her ass. Her eyes were dark, almost black. She looked like she was ready to face the world. Ember was standing in a way that would hold any man in rapt attention. Gajeel was not immune. He had taken several steps closer to Ember before he realized it and stopped.

"We will be protecting a man with a very powerful piece of lacrima," I said finally. "One that many dark guilds will be itching to get their hands on. We are to guard this man until he is successfully able to give it to a member of the Magic Council."

Ember watched the Dragon-Slayer as he slowly nodded, absorbing the information she just told him. After a moment he asked, "Why is the Magic Council hiring an outside mage for help? Surely they can take care of this themselves."

I handed Gajeel the request before I answered. "Apparently the man we are guarding is not a member of the Council." I shrugged. "Part of the condition to him surrendering the lacrima is the Council hiring an S-Class mage from one of the Magic Guilds to protect him while he is in town."

Gajeel nodded once more, his crimson eyes scanning the job request. Everything seemed very straight forward, just as Ember had explained. But, from what he read, he could not find the reason he was to accompany Ember. Nor could he find who these mysterious _them _was. It's possible that Master and Ember had been talking about the Magic Council, but Gajeel highly doubted it. The way she had just calmly talked about the Council was completely at odds with the way she had acted previously.

Gajeel lifted his gaze from the sheet in his hands to study Ember. She had leaned back against Makarov's desk and crossed her arms over her chest. Gajeel was briefly distracted by the way her arms had lifted and pushed together her breasts, but he quickly moved his gaze up to her face. Hell yeah, he wanted to stare at this half-naked mage, but his curiosity wasn't to be ignored. Something had deeply upset Ember, and he wanted to know what it was.

"Seems easy enough," Gajeel grunted, handing Ember back the job request. "But why do you need a Dragon-Slayer?"

Ember's brows rose at his question. Smart Dragon-Slayer, he was. Natsu would've just been psyched to go on an S-Class job, not worrying about the details. Hell, Laxus would've just quietly gone along with Ember, knowing that she would tell him any information that he needed to know. This man was starting to grown on Ember, accounting for the small smile that pulled at the corner of her lips.

"What makes you think I wouldn't need you?"

The teasing lilt and small smile threw Gajeel for a loop. He was not expecting that reaction. "You're a strong wizard," he said slowly, watching as one slender brow rose on her forehead. "This is a simple guard job. I see no reason why you need a Dragon-Slayer to go with you."

Ember turned her head slightly to look at Makarov. "I can see why you chose him," she murmured, almost too quietly for Gajeel to hear. To Gajeel, she added, "Maybe I just want another strong mage to accompany me."

Gajeel scowled deeply at Ember, angrily crossing his arms over his chest. "Bullshit," he grunted. "Master is the one who put me on this job with you, and I know he had a reason to do it. So I'm gonna stop pussy-footing around the question I want to ask: who am I going to be guarding _you _from, Ember?"

They were almost nose to nose, Gajeel leaning down to get in Ember's face. This close, he could see that she had the lightest of freckles across the bridge of her nose, and that her black eyes were speckled with red. Gajeel watched, amazed, as those ruby specks expanded, filling her eyes until almost no black remained. Gajeel was used to red eyes, seeing them every time he saw his reflection. What made him draw in a sharp breath was the madness in those swirling crimson depths. Suddenly, Gajeel's nostrils were filled with a sticky, sharp odor, one that he couldn't identify but made his hackles rise. Her magic flared strongly, her shoulders started to shake.

She needed to get a hold of herself, her magic was starting to get out of control. Ember took a deep breath and lowered her eyes, unable to hold Gajeel's strong crimson gaze. A mistake, as that put her focus on his lips. He was close, so close that their chests were almost touching and their noses brushed as Ember turned her head. She placed a hand on Gajeels strong, hard chest and shoved him. The move was sudden, and seemed to catch him off-guard, so Ember managed to push him back a step.

She turned more and met Makarov's eyes. The short Master gave Ember a small nod before hopping off of his chair. He murmured something about giving the two of them some privacy and quickly left the room. Ember took a deep breath and pulled her magic deep within herself. She walked over to the corner farthest from the door and slid down the wall, curling up around her knees once more. She took another deep breath and focused her whole being on studying a knot in the wood of the door.

Gajeel growled and was about to tell the girl to answer his damned question when Master abruptly left the room. That only made his scowl deepen, his fists clench tightly. Then Ember walked over to a corner and slid down the wall. Once more, she pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms tightly around them. Gajeel was struck with the sudden impression of a lost little girl. Her pose made his anger wither, but not die completely. She gazed sharply at something behind him, her swirling red eyes seeming to lose focus. Gajeel was about to tell her to start talking when she spoke.

"What I am about to tell you, only two other souls know."

* * *

**_A/N: Ya'll should feel special, dammit! Not only am I posting another chapter sooner than 6 months, but I am posting _**2 **_tonight! Ya heard me, 2! _**

**_Annnywho, hope you enjoy!_**

**_~Shini_**


	9. Backstory

Gajeel hissed in a small, quiet breath before he lowered himself to the floor in front of Ember. Her words made him think that what she was about to tell him was important, so important that he had to give her his undivided attention.

"When I was ten, a demon attacked my town." Her voice was that of the dead, no inflection whatsoever. "Gray and I were the only ones to escape with our lives. We were found by Ur, who took us in, gave us food and shelter, taught us magic. Gray picked it up easily, naturally. I had a harder time. I was only able to master the basics, and even then, not very well. Gray thought it was just because I didn't have the talent for it. He was right, in part. I didn't have very much talent for Maker Magic, but I wasn't very interested in learning it. See, I had already mastered my Shadow Magic. Gray thinks that I learned it sometime after I joined Fairy Tail. I see no reason to correct him. But, I digress.

"Gray and I arrived at Fairy Tail at the same time, but we met up in Magnolia. For a year, we were separated. I've heard some of what Gray did during that time, but I have never told him what I did."

Ember paused, taking a deep, shuddering breath. She curled her arms tighter around her legs. Gajeel found himself leaning forward, wanting to comfort her. But something about the way she held herself kept the Dragon-Slayer from touching her, from saying a word. After a long silence, Ember resumed her story.

"Gray knows that Deliora was one of Zeref's creations. But he doesn't know who awakened it. See, Deliora was like Lullaby: asleep, awaiting the return of its Master. Deliora was awakened by a Dark Guild, seeking to punish one of its ex-members." A sharp, bitter laugh escaped Ember's throat. "'Dark Guild', hah. They were a cult, not a Guild. One that worshiped Zeref. They sought to not only revive the Dark Wizard, but to copy and build upon his work.

"My mother was part of this guild, but left when she found out that she was pregnant with me. She hid from them for eleven years, but they found us when I mastered my magic. They had invented it, building on what they knew of Zeref's work. And they could feel when it was used properly. They found us, and awakened Deliora and sent it out to do their dirty work."

Gajeel swallowed tightly as Ember's expression darkened. The shadows in the room seemed to grow and swirl about her, making it look like her eyes positively glowed red. Just as abruptly as her magic flared, Ember seemed to stop it. She glanced at Gajeel then, the dark expression in her eyes making his blood run cold. 

"Once I knew Gray was safe, I went back—and I killed them." Her voice, while still lacking any hint of emotion, was as sharp as knives. "I slaughtered every last one of them that I could find, using that fucking magic that they created."

Ember took in another deep breath and then placed her head on her knees, hiding her eyes from Gajeel. She reached up and laced her fingers through her hair, seeming to pull herself into an even smaller ball. But her revelation explained the smell that had just been wafting off of her, the reason why he smelled death when she first appeared. Gajeel knew from his time with Phantom that once someone killed, they carried that stain with them forever.

And the fact that this girl, for she was not a woman at that moment, had killed so many at such a young age both terrified and grieved Gajeel. For some reason, Gajeel wished that he had been in her place, that he had been able to kill that guild in her stead. When Ember let out a small noise that sounded suspiciously like a sob, Gajeel felt something in his chest clench. Without thinking, he moved forward and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. Ember flinched at first, then seemed to relax into his touch. Encouraged, Gajeel shifted so that he was sitting next to Ember, his arm around her shoulder. She leaned slightly into him and started to speak again, her words muffled.

"I knew that there were other branches of this guild, of course. So I sent out a few Familiars to find them and keep tabs on them. For some reason, they are able to know instantly if I or my Shadows are near, so I can't consistently monitor their movements. I usually avoid any place in or near any town they had recently been in. If I am unable to avoid them, I would have Laxus come with me to give me some advanced warning of their approach. He could smell them, and would take me away from that town before they could find me."

Gajeel suddenly understood why he was to go with her on this job. "That's why you need a Dragon-Slayer," he said quietly, but still flinched at how loud his voice was. "To warn you."

Ember stiffened at the sound of Gajeel's voice, suddenly totally aware of Gajeel. His arm was around her shoulders, his fingers absently tracing small circles on her right shoulder. But his warmth was comforting, strangely enough. Ember found herself lifting her face from the hot heat of her legs and leaning into Gajeel, resting her head on his chest. She still didn't trust herself to open her eyes as she answered her question with a small hum of agreement.

"So I'm assuming this town is where you last located them?"

Gajeel's muscles flinched under her cheek, but he didn't push her away. Instead, he seemed to pull her tighter to him. "It's their headquarters," Ember said, almost too softly for Gajeel to hear.

Gajeel abruptly sat up, moving Ember so that she was facing him. He had enjoyed the position entirely too much, and wished that they could stay that way forever, but he did not like the way Ember seemed so depressed. Angry. Bragging. Ecstatic. Wistful. There was a score of emotions that he would rather have her feel. So Gajeel moved the powerful mage, tightly gripping her upper arms. He gave her a small shake, forcing her to open her eyes and look at him.

"You'll be fine," Gajeel growled, placing his forehead on her's, looking in her eyes as they slowly faded back to black. "I'll make sure of it."

Ember took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She reached up and tightly grasped Gajeel's forearms, her fingers digging into his skin. "Thank you." It was said in a whisper almost too quiet for Gajeel to hear, but hear it he did. And her voice made him feel like he could face the entire world for her.

And WIN.


	10. It's Good to be Home

_**A/N: Damn, I am on a ROLL! Not only did I post two new chapters last night, but I am doing the same tonight! Ya'll better be happy! **_

_**Enjoy, my lovelies~!**_

_**~Shini**_

* * *

Ember enjoyed the feeling of being held by the Dragon-Slayer way to much. He was warm, and strong, and his arm made her feel safe and small. But not like when La—Ember abruptly cut the thought short by standing up, pulling herself away from Gajeel. She inhaled sharply and stretched, mourning slightly as Gajeel's heat ebbed away from her side and shoulders. She ran her fingers through her long hair, pulling at the knots, before she quickly started to braid it. She pulled the tie from around her wrist and tied the ends of her hair, leaving the plait over her shoulder.

Gajeel watched silently as Ember pulled herself away from him, but didn't try and stop her. He watched her back as she stretched, arching her back like a cat. The action made her panties slide down, ever so slightly... Gajeel violently turned away from the female, his cheeks heating as he stood up on shaking legs. When he worked up the courage (or, rather, calmed down enough) to look at her, she was pulling her dark hair into a braid. Her lithe fingers moved effortlessly through the midnight strands, moving lower and lower, down past her collarbones over her brea—breasts... Gajeel turned and looked outside, noting that it was now dark. He looked up and met Ember's dark gaze through her reflection in the glass of the window.

"Ready?" he grunted.

Ember gave Gajeel a small smile, feeling her heart lift when she saw the pink tinge on the Dragon-Slayer's cheeks. She had told him one of her darkest secrets, and he had not run screaming from her. Hell, even Laxus had paled and didn't talk to her for several days. But Laxus had been raised by Makarov, here in Fairy Tail. He was sheltered compared to Gajeel. Master had said he was like Natsu, which meant he had been raised by a real dragon. And he had been one of the more powerful and feared wizards in Phantom Lord. So it wasn't a surprise that Gajeel had taken everything Ember had said in stride. But that didn't lessen her feelings at all.

Ember walked ahead of Gajeel out into the hall. If her hips rolled more than normal, she had no knowledge of it. She certainly wasn't teasing the Dragon-Slayer. Heavens, no.

When they entered the main Guild Hall, Natsu and Gray were all but at each others throats. Erza, who would usually calm the two down, was engrossed in her giant slice of cake, marveling to Lucy about the size of her strawberry. The Celestial Wizard was trying to point out Natsu and Gray's actions to Erza, but remained unsuccessful. The flying cat, as his name would suggest, was happily munching on a fish, shouting muffled encouragements to his Dragon-Slayer. Cana and Elfman were trying to see who could drink the most in the shortest amount of time, their contest being judged by Wakaba and Macao. Mirajane was busy trying to keep them supplied, while also trying to discourage the Master's cheers. Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen had returned and were busy drinking and shouting with Levy, Jet, and Droy. Everyone was happy and lively; the room was lively and full of noise.

Home. There was no other word that could describe the atmosphere.

Ember quickly moved over to her team, reaching over Freed's shoulder to grab his mug. The green-haired mage turned to glare at whomever had dared to steal his drink, but paled when his eyes landed on Ember. Ember just smirked at him at took a long drink before slamming his glass back on the table. Bickslow and Ever both burst out laughing at the expression of outrage that slowly filled their companion's face. Ember joined in their laughter before she abruptly kissed the tip of Freed's nose. It was a gesture born out of total and utter familiarity, one that she had done a thousand times before and would do a thousand times again. But that did not stop Freed from turning as red as a tomato, shouting at Ember to stop fooling around. Ember just laughed and laughed, truly happy to be back home.

Gajeel glanced at Ember as she strode into the hall, noting that her entire being seemed to brighten. She all but skipped over to the Thunder Legion, causing certain, ahem, _assets _of hers to bounce delightfully. Gajeel felt his nose start to grow wet and quickly looked away. Erza had finally noticed Flame-Brain and Icicle's actions and broke up the fight, so Gajeel moved over to drink with them. When he glanced back over at Ember, he all but fell over. She had just kissed Freed! Sure, it was just on his nose, but still! He had gotten the impression that she wasn't seeing anybody! And if she was, certainly not Freed! Laxus, maybe, but not Freed!

With a low growl, more at himself than at Freed and Ember's actions, Gajeel tore his gaze away from them. He all but stalked over to the table, slamming into the empty seat between Lucy and Natsu. With a glare, he took Pinkie's drink from his hand and downed it. As if she could sense his mood, Mira showed up quickly with another glass.

"What's up with him?" Lucy asked Natsu, ignoring the growl Gajeel gave her.

Natsu just frowned at Gajeel, but let Happy answer for him. "I dunno," the cat said in his high voice. With a wide smirk, he added, "He certainly smells like he should be in a good mood."

Seeing everyone's confused stares, Natsu elaborated after eating several bites of fire. "He's covered in Ember's sent." He took another large bite before saying, "Usually Laxus is the only one to smell like Emmy after they've been alone."

Gajeel's face turned bright red, but he tried to hide by burying his face in his cup. But the action did not escape the notice of one Ice Mage.

The temperature in the Guild Hall suddenly plummeted, causing more than just Lucy to let out outraged squeaks. Gray found himself standing and staring at Gajeel, outrage slowly building in his chest. Gajeel smelled like Ember. The same way Laxus usually did. And, no matter how hard she had tried to hide it from him, Gray knew that Emmy had fooled around with the Dragon-Slayer. As it had seemingly made both of them happy, Gray saw no reason to enlighten them. But now _Gajeel _smelled like Ember. On a night when she had obviously been crying, upset that her Laxus had been exiled from the Guild. Gray couldn't help but think of only reason why.

_This bastard had taken advantage of his sister. _

Goosebumps covered Ember's entire body as the temperature in the room abruptly dropped. With a frown and a shiver, Ember looked up from the green-haired mage she had been teasing. Gray was standing up, his hands curled into fists at his side. His face was blank, but even from this distance, Ember could see the rage in his eyes. She followed his black eyes to their target. Gajeel's face was bright red and buried in his cup. Lucy was giving him a confused stare, while Natsu and Happy were hiding their giggles behind their fists.

Well, shit. She could guess what was going on.

With a put-out sigh, Ember ruffled Freed's hair and started walking over to Gray, lightly smacking Bickslow's helmet as she passed him. She was right behind Gray when he finally found the words to say to Gajeel.

"Y-You," he said, taking a deep breath to try and quell his anger. "Did you do anything to my sister?"

Ember frowned at Gray's back. This little punk. Where did he get off asking about her business? Gajeel seemed to be thinking the same thing, as he lazily leaned back in his chair. Glaring up at Gray, he growled, "So what if I did?"

In one quick, smooth movement, Gray was in his stance, getting ready to perform magic. Ember let out a garbled sigh and lifted her leg. She kicked Gray's ass hard, hard enough to send him flying face-first into the table. He righted himself easily and turned his glare on Ember, holding his throbbing, red forehead. Ember just raised one eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring down at her youngest brother.

"What business of yours is it what I do with Gajeel?" she asked sweetly, her tone belying the annoyance she felt.

Her brother, on the other hand, knew Ember well, and paled at her tone. "B-but," he said, stuttering to find the words to sooth her temper, "what a-about L-Laxus?"

Both Ember's scowl and voice deepened. "What about him?"

Yeah, what about the lightning-bastard, Gajeel couldn't help but to think as he observed the pair. Gajeel wasn't surprised that Gray was mad at him for having touched Ember, what, being her brother and all. But he could not fathom why Laxus was being brought up. Unless... Gajeel felt all of the color drain out of his face. Unless she really _had _been involved with Laxus. Gajeel gritted his teeth together. He angrily tore a bite out of his iron mug, glaring at the two mages in front of him.

Gray swallowed, terribly aware of every eye in the room upon the two of them. He stood up straight, looking down on his sister. "I thought you were—involved—with Laxus," he said between his clenched teeth, not looking away from Ember's reddening eyes. "I just wanted to know why Gajeel has your sent all over him."

Ember raised one slender eyebrow. "Can you smell me on him?"

"Well, no, but Natsu and Happy—"

Ember quickly turned away from Gray and grabbed the cat in question by his tail. "C'mere, you little rat," she growled when he tried to fly away, "and tell him the truth."

Happy, unfortunately, was sobbing too hard to talk, so Ember threw him at a wide-eyed Tits-McGee. She clasped the end of an escaping Natsu's scarf and dragged him over to her. Pinching his cheek sharply, she gave the Dragon-Slayer the same command.

With tears in his eyes, Natsu murmured, "Gajeel only faintly smells like Ember. Laxus usually is smothered in it."

With a satisfied nod, Ember also threw her new prey at Blondie, but he ended up on Gajeel's lap instead. The Iron Dragon-Slayer hardly noticed, nor when the Fire Dragon-Slayer crawled over him to sob on Lucy's shoulder about how scared he was. Gajeel was too distracted by the words Natsu had just said. _Laxus is usually smothered in it. _Gajeel felt his blood run cold. So this girl really was involved with Laxus. _Physically _involved. For some reason, the knowledge made his stomach hurt. But, Gajeel quickly scolded himself, that has nothing to do with you. So what if she has a boyfriend. Sure, she's hot, but it's not like it's a huge loss for him not to have her. But some small voice... deep, deep in the darkest part of his heart... called Gajeel a liar.


	11. You Mad, Bro?

Ember felt a hard stare on her back, the weight of the gaze causing her hackles to rise. She looked up from the stretched cheeks of her nosy brother to see Gajeel staring hard at her. His face was expressionless, but Ember could read the confusion in his ruby eyes. The confusion... and something else. Ember huffed out a sigh. She was doing a lot of that tonight, sighing, that is. It was starting to annoy her, but sometimes there was nothing else one could do. She threw Gray at Lucy, and while he didn't fall on her sobbing like Natsu, he whined to her about Ember's rough treatment. Any other time, as Juvia came over to comfort him, Ember's heart would have soared at seeing her sullen brother surrounded by such close friends. But she just couldn't make herself feel that emotion.

"Gajeel, let's go home," she said abruptly, cutting off what anyone else was saying. "I'm tiered, and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"You're going home with him?!" Gray shouted, pushing Juvia away to come stand by Ember.

She just gave him a cold, level stare. "Yes, he is coming him with me," she said shortly. "We're going on a job tomorrow."

"What?!" This time, the shout came from Natsu and Happy. The Fire-Mouth added, "Gajeel get's to go on an S-Class job with you?! No Fair!"

"Of course his does, Natsu," Erza said, setting her fork down on her now-empty plate. "Why else would Master have called her home? If you hadn't made such a mess on your last job, _we _would've been the ones to accompany her."

Over Natsu and Gray's now arguing voices, Lucy asked, "What do ya mean, Erza?" From her lap, Happy nodded.

"For some reason, Ember needs a Dragon-Slayer to help her out on this mission. With her usual choice," Erza hesitated, nervously glancing at Ember, "...held up... She needs someone else. As she knows Natsu, he would've been her natural first choice. As his team, we would've gone with him."

"See, Flame-Brain, it's all your fault she's getting so chummy with Gajeel!"

"It's not my fault! Stuff just gets in my way!"

Gajeel felt a small tug on his hair and tore his eyes away from his fighting Guildmates to look up at Ember. She was now fully dressed, shoving the ends of her pants into her boots. She told him they should get going now, while the others were distracted. Gajeel ate the last bite of his mug before standing up and following Ember out into the cool night. He thought about asking why they were going to her house, but didn't want to disturb the comfortable silence between the two.

Finally, they arrived at the Men's Dorms of Fairy Tail. Gajeel raised a metal-studded eyebrow, but still said nothing as Ember strutted into the building. She quickly went up the stairs to the third floor, walking down most of the hall before stopping at a door. As she unlocked it, she glanced up at Gajeel. She must've noticed his confused expression, because she finally spoke.

"Between Gray and Laxus," she said casually, opening the door and walking inside, "There was no way in hell I was getting a room at Fairy Hills." Gajeel watched as she shrugged one slender shoulder. "Besides, when we first joined, there was no way Gray and I could afford the rent by ourselves."

Gajeel followed the Shadow Mage inside before saying, "I can see why you would share a room with Gray." He avoided her gaze as he took off his shoes. "But I don't see what Laxus has to do with this."

Ember was shocked at his question, and thus took a while to answer it. She gaped up at the Dragon-Slayer, her arms crossed in front of her and gripping the ends of the shirt she was in the process of removing. Slowly, Ember lowered her arms before she answered his unspoken question, albeit in a roundabout way.

"You noticed how the members of the Guild who are similar in age tend to be friends?" Confused Gajeel gave her a slight nod. "Well, Laxus was the closest to me. So we became friends. You could say he's my best friend. So is it that unusual that I occasionally share a room with him?"

"Does that include his bed?" Gajeel inhaled sharply, the question coming out before he could stop it. He bit his lip, but didn't take it back. Instead, he just stared hard at Ember.

Bitterness. That was the other emotion Ember had seen in Gajeel all night, what colored his tone as he spoke. Bitterness and perhaps... just the smallest bit... of jealousy. Ember just blinked, but decided to be as frank with him as the Dragon-Slayer was with her. "Yes." Gajeel's expression darkened drastically. Ember didn't know why she added next what she did. He had no right to know her private business. But something in her desperately wanted to clear up any misconception he had about her. "But only once in the way you are thinking of."

_Yes. _One simple word, that's all it was. And yet it hit Gajeel's chest like a ten-ton hammer. He didn't know what he had been expecting. For her to deny it, maybe. But he should've kept his damn mouth shut. Speculating did not hurt so much as knowing. And, dammit, knowing should not hurt this much! So she slept with Laxus! So what! Gajeel's hands curled into fists at his sides, the blood pounded in his ears so hard he almost missed the words she spoke next.

"But only once in the way you are thinking of." Huh? Once? Gajeel's confusion must've shown on his face, for she continued, "I only had sex with Laxus once."

"Once? Why?" Gajeel stared at Ember, noting the way her cheeks started to burn a delightful red. As he spoke, his voice sounded raw to his ears. "...When?"

Ember quickly turned away from Gajeel, her cheeks burning on her face. Why was she talking about this with him?! She never even told Gray or Freed or Lyon! Why was she telling _Gajeel? _It didn't matter, as the conversation had started and neither one of them was going to stop it. Ember rapidly walked towards her room, pulling off her clothing as she went. She decided to only answer his last question.

"One night during my last job, when he passed through on his own." Ember rummaged around in her drawers, looking for a pair of her pajamas. Finally, she found an old shirt of Gray's she had stolen years ago and pulled it out. She walked behind her changing screen to finish removing her clothing. "Before we could figure out what it meant, he had to leave, and I had to finish Acnologia off. And then... well, you know what happened."

Gajeel sank down her bed, letting the words she had spoke flow through his mind. "H-how," Gajeel paused and licked his lips, "How long ago?"

"A year."

The air whooshed out of his lungs. A year. For some reason, relief welled up in his chest. He glanced up as she walked out from behind the screen, a large blue tee-shirt with a white Fairy Tail sign on the front falling to the tops of her thighs. She hesitated at the edge of the screen, nervously toying with the edge. Gajeel continued to stare at her, watching as she shifted from foot to foot.

"Does this... upset you?" Ember asked suddenly, unable to take the silence no longer.

She let out a small, quiet sigh of relief when Gajeel looked away from her. He stood up, her mattress slowly rising up from the indent he had made. "Why should I be?" he asked, starting to walk past her and out into the living room.

For some reason, Ember was unable to stop herself from grabbing his arm. "Gajeel," she whispered, tugging lightly on his firm bicep so that he turned to look down at her.

Gajeel loved the way her small hand felt on his arm, dammit. The way she lightly rubbed his skin with her thumb, looking up at him with those wide, dark eyes. Gajeel couldn't help himself from lowering his gaze to her full lips. Almost as if she were aware of the thoughts Gajeel was desperately trying not to think, the tip of her pink tongue peaked out and ran across her bottom lip. Gajeel breathed in deeply through his nose, finding his body leaning down of it's own accord. He managed to gain control at the last second, so that his lips only brushed the side of her mouth. Ember let out a small surprised gasp, the noise bringing a small smirk to his lips.

For some reason, all thoughts of Laxus were abruptly pushed from the Dragon-Slayer's mind. Well, not exactly. He thought of Laxus, but not as a rival, but as a hurdle to be jumped. Ember obviously had feelings still for that lightning-bastard, but she reacted so quickly and easily to Gajeel. That meant he had a chance. And he was not going to let it go.

"I'm not mad, if that's what you're asking," Gajeel whispered gruffly, the soft puffs of air the words made tickling Embers cheek. Ember felt her eyes widen even more as he reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of her face, his fingers rough against her cheek. "If anything, I'm all fired up."

Ember felt her heart skip a beat as she stared up at his confident smirk. Damn cocky Dragon-Slayers.

* * *

**_A/N: ~Sexual tension~! Yes! Finally, we're getting somewhere! Woo! The next chapter, my all-time-favorite Dragon-Slayer makes his entrance into the story, so look forward to that, lovelies! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!_**

**_~Shini_**


	12. Going Above and Beyond the Call of Duty

Gajeel smirked down at Ember as she gaped up at him, clearly awed by his proclamation. But, abruptly, her lips pursed together and her eyes crinkled at the corners, her cheeks turning red as she reached up with one hand to cover her mouth. She turned away from Gajeel, her shoulders shaking, and his cocky smile slowly fell off his face. Was she crying? What had he said to upset her? Gajeel lifted his hand to gently place it on her back when she let out a small shout.

"OHMYGODIJUSTCAN'TTAKEIT!"

Suddenly, Ember was laughing. Laughing so hard she was bent over in half, tears running down her cheeks as she held her aching sides. Still laughing, she fell to her knees. Gasping for air and trying to talk at the same time. But she couldn't get a word out. She fell over to her side, still cackling, and glanced up to see Gajeel scowling down at her. That only made her laugh harder. He didn't even realize what he said! Tears streaming down her face, Ember started gulping in air as she finally started to stop laughing.

"Whew," she gasped, sitting up and wiping her face. "I haven't laughed that hard in ages."

Gajeel glared down at the panting Shadow Mage, crossing his arms over his chest. He raised on eyebrow and growled, "Care to explain what's so funny?"

Ember looked up at him and Gajeel thought she was about to break out in peels of laughter once more. Instead, she just let out a small giggle and grinned up at him. "You sounded—and looked—just like Natsu," she said, a teasing lilt in her voice.

Ember felt laughter bubble up in her throat once more as she watched all of the blood rush to Gajeel's face. "I did not!" he shouted, abruptly turning around and leaving her room. "Shut up!" He slammed the door behind him, leaving Ember giggling to herself on the floor.

She stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes, still chuckling slightly. She walked over to her bed and started pulling back her purple duvet. Suddenly, the door to her room slammed open, banging hard enough against the wall that she was surprised that it hadn't gone _through _the wall. Ember glanced over her shoulder at the door and saw Gajeel standing there. His face was still bright red, and he was obviously fuming. He muttered something about sleeping arrangements, avoiding her eyes.

Ember stared at him for a long moment before she hopped into her bed, bouncing slightly on the mattress. Giving him a wide grin, she patted the mattress next to her. Gajeel just stared at her, an incredulous look on his face. "Well, c'mon, now," she said sweetly, "I'd like to actually get some sleep before we leave."

Gajeel let out an adorable little growl and glared at Ember. "Can't I just sleep on the couch or something?" Ember was surprised that he had enough blood to darken his blush further.

"No," she said simply, pulling the duvet up to her chin and flopping down on her mound of pillows. "Technically, this is Laxus' place. For some reason, he's pretty private. I don't think Freed or Bickslow have even been in here. He'll smell that you've been here, but I don't want him to find your scent all over the apartment when he comes back."

Gajeel felt his heart give the smallest twinge when she spoke. Ember sounded convinced that Laxus would return. But this room, this town—it all belonged to Fairy Tail. As he was exiled from the Guild, he wouldn't be allowed to return unless the Master gave him permission. And, from how mad Makarov was at his grandson, that would not happen any time soon. If ever.

But Gajeel couldn't bring himself to say that to this girl. For she really looked like a girl, swallowed up by the large bed and even larger purple blanket on top of her. Ember blinked her wide, dark eyes at him and gave him a small smile. Gajeel heard a couple muffled thumps and assumed that she was patting the bed again.

Gajeel let out a long stream of air through his nose before he crossed the room over to her. He flopped down onto the bed next to Ember and pulled off his boots and vest. Gajeel lifted the cover and slid underneath, flopping down onto his side with his back to the girl. He could hear the triumphant grin in her voice as she told him good night. Gajeel muttered something back at her and tried to sleep.

* * *

Ember took a deep breath in through her nose before exhaling loudly. She turned her face towards the bright sunlight and closed her eyes, letting the warmth flow through out her body. She stretched her arms out wide and embraced the breeze blowing off of the river. Her jacket went out behind her, flapping like a cloak. It was turning into a beautiful day, promising warmth without being too hot. With a final satisfied inhale, Ember opened her dark eyes and turned to the Dragon-Slayer sulking next to her. There were dark smudges under his eyes, and Gajeel was scowling deeply. Ember gave him a wide smile before she started skipping down the road.

What a sight the two of them must have been to the citizens of Magnolia! Gajeel was glaring harder than normal, not even grinning at the stray cats. His dark hair was spiky-er than normal, his metal studs not as shiny. And his companion? Well, Ember had her dark hair unbound for once, flowing down her back as a midnight sheet. She had on a dark purple tank top, bunched at her bust and giving the illusion that it was larger than it was. Her black skirt fell to her mid-thighs, but was clinging almost obscenely to her shapely legs. The Shadow-Mage had on a black trench coat that fell to the back of her thighs, with the sleeves bunched up to her elbows.

Swinging her suitcase in time to her skipping, Ember called over her shoulder than Gajeel should hurry up, or they were going to miss their train. She by no means heard the foul names that the Dragon-Slayer called her, Mavis, no. And she certainly was _not _going to punish him for it later. Or tucked away a few for later use. Maybe against Blondie McTits-a-lot. Or Erza. Some of them were creative enough that the Titania might be impressed rather than insulted.

Imagining the look on Erza's face if she heard what Gajeel had just called Ember distracted her enough that she almost ran straight into a lamp-post. Gajeel, luckily, had caught up and managed to guide the Shadow-Mage back on track. She gave him an innocently wide grin before she patted his head and continued on her merry way. And that lead to a sight the citizens who witnessed it would pass down as legend: Gajeel, the Iron Dragon-Slayer, blushed so hard that his face literally started steaming.

Once the two Fairy Tail mages were on the train, they got a car all to themselves. Now, no one is sure, exactly, how they managed it. It could have been the glares from both mages. Or that Gajeel ripped apart one of the benches to get at the iron. He was hungry, dammit! Or, perhaps it was the shadows that came alive, tripping and pinching any who dared venture into the car. No one, not even the staff, bothered the two Fairy Tail mages. If they had, they might have realized that neither had bought a ticket.

Several hours later, Ember was bored. She had tired of looking out the window. Tired of sending her Familiars to torment the other passengers. So she turned her sights to the one being she could never tire of tormenting. Gajeel had his eyes closed and was leaning back on his seat, his arms crossed over his chest. Ember stood up and flopped down next to him on the bench, but he didn't so much as flinch. This close to him, she could see he was really pale. And his skin was starting to shine with sweat.

"Gajeel?" she asked quietly, laying a hand on his bicep. (Which, by the way, was incredibly firm. Not that she noticed, though.) "Gajeel, are you feeling okay?"

He only grunted something unintelligible and shifted away from her. She poked his cheek once, twice, three times, and he did nothing. Ember tugged on his hair, lightly ran her fingers across his ribs, tried to pull him out of the seat. Nothing made the Dragon-Slayer stir. Finally, she crouched on the bench next to him and started pulling on his ear. This made Gajeel open one eye to glare at her, but he still said nothing.

It was at this time that one of the conductors noticed that Ember was busy annoying Gajeel, and not the rest of the passengers. He decided to go in and talk to the two mages. Now, you can look at him as either being a very brave man, or a very stupid one. Maybe it was a little of both. But, no matter. The point is that he walked onto the car and asked (in a shaking voice, mind you) to see the tickets of both passengers. When he only got a blank stare in return, he asked again, slightly stronger.

Ember turned away from the trembling man in front of her and back to Gajeel. She yanked hard on his ear, causing him to let out a yelp of pain and ask her what the hell she was doing. "This man asked for our tickets," she answered sweetly. "So show him."

Gajeel just glared at Ember, rubbing his sore ear. "What d'ya mean?" he growled finally. "I thought you had them."

"What? No. I told you to grab them while I packed."

"I thought you said you'd grab them after you packed."

"Are you stupid or something?"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING STUPID?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FORGOT TO GET THE TICKETS!"

"I TOLD _YOU _TO GRAB THE TICKETS!"

"Uh, ex-excuse me—"

"WHAT?!"

The poor trembling conductor's soul was practically flying out of his body. The two mages were nose to nose, foreheads pressed against each other as they argued. When he tried to intervene, and they turned that anger against him as a unified front, he saw his life flash before his eyes. And, in that moment, he knew that he would not die a cowardly death. He would go down brilliantly, confronting these violent mages valiantly, even if it could only lead to his certain doom.

"I-If neither of you have a ticket," he said in a quite, but strong, voice, "then I am going to have to escort you off of the train at this stop."

* * *

Ember crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the train as it left the station. Well, wasn't this just peachy. There she was, forced off of the train—Ember checked the name of the station—three stops before the one she needed. With a small growl, she stalked over to the nearest map. It was still too far to walk to the town they needed, and the next train leaving for that town wouldn't leave for several hours.

"D'you know why that dude was so pale?" a gruff voice asked from beside her.

Ember turned to Gajeel. "I think he was scared of us, for some reason," she answered with a shrug. "But I admire him for having the guts to stand up to us. Guts don't get you everywhere, but it sure-as-hell helps if ya got 'em."

Gajeel grunted his agreement before he gestured at the ticket booth. "Want me to go grab our new ones?"

Ember nodded and reached into the pocket of her coat. "Here," she said, handing him some Jewel. "Master must be psychic or something, 'cause he gave us some extra travel money."

Ember watched as Gajeel stalked across the platform. People automatically moved out of his way, taking one look and avoiding him. For some reason, the sight made Ember's chest tight. Yeah, he looked kinda scary, and, well, he _was _an asshole... But he could be a nice guy! They didn't need to see him and turn tail! Before she realized what she was doing, Ember was making a face at the people who avoided Gajeel. She heard a train pull up behind her, the wind off of it blowing dirt into her exposed eye and coating her tongue.

As she was spitting out the dirt in her mouth, Ember heard a loud thump come from behind her. Holding her tongue to brush the debris off of it, she turned and saw a pink-haired person laying face-first on the platform. His scarf was held up by a blue, flying cat seemingly trying to pull him back onto the train. Though, from her vantage point, it looked more like Happy was trying to murder Natsu than—

"Wai', Ha'hee? Na'thu?" No sooner had the words (sorta) left her mouth did she hear a chorus of "Natsu!" and see three more people come falling off of the train.

The train pulled out of the station, creating a small wind storm in its wake. Luckily, Ember had the foresight to let go of her tongue and put it back in her mouth right before more dirt flew into her face. But, even if she hadn't, she would not have noticed, or cared. Because, pulling himself out of the pile of people and yelling at Natsu for making them get off on the wrong stop, was her youngest brother. One Gray Fullbuster.

A deadly sort of calm settled in around Ember.

* * *

Gajeel had just happened to glance down right in time to see the shadows around him go flying by. He furrowed his brow and took the tickets from the lady in front of him. Still frowning, he turned around to face the rest of the platform. What he saw made him tell the lady to evacuate the station. For once, the lady listened to what Gajeel had to say. He was dimly aware of the lady getting on a loud speaker and telling the occupants of the train station that an emergency had come up, and that everyone was to evacuate immediately. People started rushing out of the station, but Gajeel only kept his focus on Ember.

Her face was set in a deadpan expression, but even from across the platform, he could see that her eyes were even more red than his own. All around her, shadows swirled, ebbing and flowing towards and away from her. Every instinct of Gajeels screamed at him to run, to save himself. He ignored those warnings and started walking towards Ember. Maybe he could get her to calm down. What had upset the woman, anyway? Gajeel followed her line of sight and felt a rock settle into the pit of his stomach. There, standing on the edge of the platform, was Natsu Dragneel's team.

There, standing tall and returning her stare, was Gray Fullbuster. There was the brother that she would never bring on a job like this to keep him safe.

Gajeel muttered a curse and quickened his pace.

All of the Fairy Tail mages were so engrossed in their stare off that they didn't notice as someone sneaked onto the platform. Someone with pure white hair sticking up around his head and a white coat flapping around his knees.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry that this is just a short chapter! I've been engaged with a prior commitment (read: **_**One Piece_ is getting really good, I am in a major book-hole, my novel is going great, and I just didn't feel like writing this). But my sister has been nagging me to post another chapter. So here it is! I only have about another page typed up after this, and it ends mid-sentence, so you're going to have to put up with this. _**

**_But I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!_**

**_~Shini_**


	13. Silent

"Gray," Ember said slowly, taking a step towards her brother. She was dimly aware of someone approaching, someone unexpected. But she was entirely focused on the bare-chested man in front of her. "Why are you here?"

Gray felt his insides turn to lead. This was too soon. She wasn't supposed to find out that they had followed her until she started her job and wasn't able to send him away. Stupid Flame-Brain, it was all his fault. If he had just stayed on the damn train, they would have beat Ember to her job! Gray had found out what town she was traveling to, and when he mentioned it to Master, and reminded him of who was currently staying there, Makarov had started bemoaning the damage that such an incidental meeting would entail. So he had sent Erza and Gray on a faster train rout, hoping that they would arrive and accept the job before Ember had arrived. Of course, none of them had told Lucy and Natsu to come along. But it was expected.

"Master Makarov sent us," Gray said quickly, shifting into an easier stance. "He said that he was mistaken in giving you this job."

"That does not explain why you are here." Despite himself, Gray felt a shiver run down his spine at the sheer lack of any emotion in his sister's voice.

"Master is giving us the job instead of you, Emmy," Gray said calmly, despite the shaking that was starting in his legs.

"Oh?" Ember tilted her head to the side, her hair falling around her like a curtain. "You think you deserve to be on an S-Class job as important as this one?"

"Master did."

Ember snorted as she stared down her brother. "Then prove it," she said quietly, taking a few steps closer to Gray. "If you can beat me in a fight, I will step down from this job." She watched as her brother moved into his Maker stance. "First, though, I should warn you," she said, shifting into a crouch, "I will not be holding back."

* * *

Lyon could not believe his eyes. His mouth fell open hard enough that it almost hit the floor as he stared at the face-off going on in front of him.

He had been walking through town, trying to find a nice place for breakfast, when he noticed his shadow quiver slightly. Now, he knew that his sister had attached one of her Familiars to his shadow, so that she might keep an eye on him, just as she had with Gray. And Lyon also knew that it would quiver with excitement when she was near. It had been a few years since he had last seen his sister, so Lyon was also excited that she was in the same town. Maybe he could find her and meet up with her, get her to pay for his breakfast...

Lyon's feet had started moving before his mind had told them to. The excitement in his gut died down, though, when he saw people swarming out of the train station. Taking a look around, Lyon could see that, despite the sunny day, the only shadow around was his own. Well, shit. Typical Fairy Tail mage; not in town five minutes, and Ember was already starting a fight. So Lyon hurried into the station, and that is where he saw something he had thought impossible.

Ember, his beloved—if a little unstable—elder sister was facing off against Gray. The Gray she had forced herself to learn a new type of magic for, who she had tracked across two countries to make sure she could protect him, whom she utterly dotted on. And, from the look in her crimson eyes, Lyon could tell that this was not one of their squabbles. Ember Iliune was going to fight Gray Fullbuster.

Lyon quickly started walking towards the two mages, taking off his coat and shirt without even realizing it. He was about to use his magic to stop the fight when he ran into a muscled arm. He glared at the man stopping him. Lyon had no clue who the black-haired, red-eyed mage was, but he saw the Fairy Tail mark on his bicep. So, another Fairy Tail mage. Looking off behind Gray, Lyon also saw Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel and his freaky cat, and that blonde chick who was always with them. It seemed that all of Fairy Tail's most destructive members were present. Well, if that wasn't just peachy.

Lyon started to walk around the mage closest to him, but stopped when the other let out a low growl. "Don't," he grunted. Lyon was about to go anyway when the male shoved him back. "This is not something you should get involved in. It's going to be tough enough for her to fight Gray. Ember doesn't need to fight her other brother, too."

"How do you know who—?"

"You still have a shadow." Ah, so this man knew about how Ember's magic worked. Strange.

* * *

"Ice Make Hammer!"

Gray, it seems, sensed that this was not going to be just a normal sparing match with Ember. Right from the get-go, he was going full-out. Ember had to give him some credit, at least. But he was delusional if he thought he could beat her. A wave of black rose from the ground and engulfed the ice that was flying towards her before sinking back into the ground. Ember hadn't even moved a single muscle. With a sigh, she crouched down and shoved her hand into her Shadow.

"Gray," she said slowly as she pulled her hand out. In it was a glinting, black blade that swirled in darkness. "You are going to have to try much, much harder if you want to beat me."

Before Gray could even blink, she threw the blade at his head. It would have buried itself right between his eyes if it weren't for the fire that blocked it. Ember lazily turned her gaze to the Dragon-Slayer that now stood between her and her brother. "Natsu, this is not your fight," she said, lifting her hand to direct her Shadows to push the Dragon-Slayer out of he way.

"It is, too!" he shouted back at her, ignoring the stunned mage behind him. "We're part of the same team! That make's Gray's fights my fights!"

"Mine, too!" Lucy chimed in, unfurling her whip and putting one hand on her Keys as she walked up next to Natsu.

"Fine."

Ember reached into her Shadow with both hands, pulling out long, wicked-looking knives. She cocked her hands back to throw them at the interfering mages, but paused her throw when they were pulled out of the way.

Erza was in her Fire Empress armor, holding a pissed off Natsu. Lucy was sprawled on the ground, having slipped when ice appeared beneath her feet. Gray took a few steps closer to Ember, so that he was once again in front of his team. He spoke to the others, his tone sharp but his words quite. Ember did not care what was being said; at that point, it didn't matter who she fought. Her magic was pulsing and swirling in her gut, the shadows were whispering and prodding. She wanted to fight, needed the release.

Her opponents were taking too long to make the first move.

Ember grew tired of waiting.

So she reached inside her Shadows, willing them free to do what they wish.

It went silent, so blessedly silent.

* * *

Gajeel watched the mages in front of him and ground his teeth so hard his jaw started to ache. He didn't know who the white-haired man he was holding back was. But the man still had a shadow, and as Gray was the only other one present who did, Gajeel made a flying leap of logic and assumed that this man was someone else close to Ember. The man had listened to Gajeel and taken a step back, proving that he did, indeed, know Ember.

The man gasped when Ember threw her blade right at Gray's head, but Gajeel remained impassive. When Natsu blocked it, Gajeel narrowed his eyes and took an involuntary step forwards. This was not Natsu and Lucy's fight, Ember even said as much. And, no matter what they said about teams and friendship, that was not going to change Gajeel thought Ember would have the same sentiment, that she would make them leave before she finished her fight with Gray.

Gajeel thought wrong.

Ember only shrugged and reached into her shadows for another attack. Luckily, Erza and Gray intervened. At least some of them were taking this fight seriously. Gray had turned to Lucy and Natsu and was spouting some bullshit about how they needed to butt out, that this was his fight alone. Lucy seemed convinced; Natsu, not so much.

Gajeel only realized that he was paying more attention to Gray and team than Ember when the smell of death overwhelmed him. He turned sharply, taking his attention back to Ember. She was crouched down. Or, at least he thinks she was. All around Ember was swirling blackness. Looking closer, Gajeel could see faces contorted in screams and laughter, snarls and smirks. It looked like giant black demons were dancing around Ember.

No. Not just around her. They touched her, moved up closer to stroke her cheek, move her hair. Their mouths moved, and Gajeel could hear the faintest of whispers. Whispers that he could understand, but not. The Shadow Beings were making noise not of this world. Noise that no mortal should ever hear, not if they wanted to stay sane and of _this _world. Gajeel started walking towards Ember. He didn't know why, just knew that he had to stop her. Whatever it is that she was doing, whatever it is that she had summoned, Gajeel knew that she needed to stop. _Now. _

But he was too late. He was an arms length away from the nearest Shadow Being when they abruptly melted into the ground. They all formed a massive puddle of swirling black _nothing, _and were heading straight towards Gray and his team. This was not good! So not, not good! Gajeel broke into a run and slid to a stop in front of Ember. Her eyes were barely open, only enough for Gajeel to see that they were glowing red. She had a small smile on her face, and was humming a song that tickled the back of his memories. She seemed so relaxed, not like she was about to kill her brother and his friends.

Someone dropped down next to Gajeel. The man from before said, "We have to get her to stop! If we don't, who knows how many could die!"

Gajeel wanted to glare at the man for being stupid, but couldn't pull his eyes off of Ember. "And how do you suggest we do that, genius?" he snapped. "Should I knock her out?"

"NO!" the man shouted, reaching out to grab Gajeels arm. His hand was ice cold. "No, if you render her unconcious, those—those... _things—_will come after you instead! We have to, I don't know, snap her out of it. Do something she would never expect."

In that instant, Gajeel made a decision. What he was about to do would either save everyone—

Or kill him on the spot.

* * *

For the second time that day, Lyon could not believe his eyes. He had heard rumors about the true nature of Ember's magic, back when he had inquired into what it is she could do when she couldn't learn Ice Maker Magic. But every single rumor he heard was second hand. Everyone said that whomever got close enough to see her true power never lived to tell the tale. But there were a few who had talked to the victims of her magic who were able to pass on bits of knowledge. And Lyon had gathered that knowledge and held it dear to his heart, never telling a soul. Lyon had thought that he would never need to use it, that she would never lose control in front of either of her beloved brothers.

Because if Ember ever lose control of her magic, there was no stopping her.

For how does one stop Death itself?

* * *

**_A/N: I told you we would learn more about Ember's magic in this one! It will be explained further in an upcoming chapter, though. For now, you have to make due with this chapter!_**

**_I hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_~Shini_**


	14. Gajeel's Master Plan!

Something—happened. Something big. Big enough that Ember was drawn slowly...ever so slowly... out of that dark, peaceful silence.

Ember first became aware of two large hands gently cupping her cheeks. Okay, so someone was holding her head. Then she felt pressure on her lips. Someone was kissing her softly, barely pressing against her, but with a sense of urgency. That was strange enough that Ember tried to pull her eyes open. But she didn't want the kiss to end, for some reason. She found herself responding to the kiss, hesitantly at first, before matching the others urgency. A soft sigh, almost of relief, brushed against her lips before whomever was kissing her pulled away.

Ember would not be embarrassed by the whimper she made. She. Would. Not. But she did manage to finally open her eyes. Her gaze was met by a steady crimson stare, with furrowed metal brows. Gajeel. He pulled back slightly, revealing that it was he she had been kissing. Interesting. What was also interesting was that he didn't let go of her face. Gajeel continued to cup her cheeks, his thumbs tracing soft circles on her cheekbones.

Ember became aware of someone staring at her, and reluctantly pulled away from Gajeel. She looked behind the Dragon-Slayer and met the dark stare of...

"Lyon?"

Ember's voice was barely above a whisper, but her brother was close enough to hear her. The Ice-Make Mage gave her a strained smile and said, "Nice to see you, too, Emmy."

Ember frowned at him. "What's with the sarcasm?" she growled. "And, besides that! Why are you here?"

"Same as you, just passin' through," Lyon said, sliding back on his haunches. Ember noticed, for the first time, that he was shirtless. Had he been about to fight someone? "The question _I _need to know the answer to is why you just tried to kill Gray."

Ember frowned. "I didn't—" She cut herself off when hazy fragments of what had just happened flooded to the forefront of her mind.

* * *

Gajeel could not believe what he had done.

Without even thinking too much of the repercussions, he quickly cupped Ember's face in his hands, leaned forwards, and he kissed her. This had to distract her, it just had to! So Gajeel poured all of his anxiety and fear into that kiss, hoping that it would get through to her somehow. And it must have worked, because the stench of death abruptly disappeared, along with those awful whispers. Gajeel was about to pull away from Ember to see what was going on behind him when something shocking happened.

Ember's lips started moving against Gajeel's. She was kissing him back. _She was kissing him back! _At first, it almost seemed like she didn't know what to do. But then she was kissing him with the same fevered intent as he was kissing her. Gajeel couldn't stop his sigh, which was partially relief from stopping her and partially disappointment that he needed to stop.

Gajeel pulled away from Ember's lips, but was unable to let her face go. Ember made an adorable—yes, he admits it! There was no other word that could accurately describe the sound that Ember made when he pulled away. And it hit him like a sledge hammer to the gut. Gajeel was so busy trying to regain control of his body that he didn't bother to pay any attention to what Ember told the white-haired mage. Gajeel was disappointed when Ember pulled out of his touch, but he knew that it was probably for the best. If he had kept holding her he would have kissed her again, surroundings be damned.

Gajeel was still staring at Ember's face, though, so he noticed when her expression changed. All of the color drained out of her face, leaving her dark eyes wide. The expression in them went pat pain, past agony. It was desolation, pure and simple. And it hurt Gajeel to see her like that. So he did the humane thing, and he punched her in the gut hard enough to knock her out. Gray and co. had arrived just in time to see Gajeel hit her. Gajeel ignored their angry shouts as he caught Ember before she hit the ground. Gajeel was aware of harsh words and the sound of flesh hitting flesh, but he ignored them as he pulled the unconscious mage into his lap. It was only when she started to stir from all of the noise that Gajeel spoke.

"Do you have any idea what you just did to her, Gray?" he growled out in a tone barely above a whisper. Something about the tone of his voice caused everyone to turn to him. Gray said nothing, so Gajeel continued, "You all but destroyed her."

"I—No, I didn—" Gray tried to counter, but Gajeel cut him off.

"Do you even know Ember?" Gajeel snapped. "Do you really think that she would leave you behind if she thought you could survive this job?!"

"What—are you saying, Gajeel?" Erza finally said after a long silence.

"There is more to this job than you guys know, more than I can tell you," Gajeel said simply. "But there is a reason that Master called her back specifically for this job, a reason that she needed a Dragon-Slayer and didn't chose Natsu."

"And you know that reason?" It was a question, but the white-haired mage said it like a statement.

Gajeel grunted. "I don't know what you guys said to convince Master to let you take this job, but you need to get on the next train back to Magnolia."

"But Laxus—" Lucy and the cat both started before Erza covered both of their mouths. "Laxus is in the town you two are going to. That is why Master wanted us to take the job," she said simply. "We expect the fallout between the two of them to be quite catastrophic. Master figured that there would be less damage if our team went instead of you two."

An image of Ember's red, puffy eyes and the sound of her muffled tears briefly flitted through Gajeel's mind. "I can handle it," he growled out, refusing to dwell on how much he wanted to see her cry. (Really, at this rate, Gajeel was turning into just as much of a pervert as those old farts in the Guild, and he was not happy with that idea.)

"No, you can't," both Gray and the white-haired mage said in sync. "You haven't seen her angry."

_Are you trying to tell me that _that _wasn't what happened when Ember got angry?! _"I. Can. Handle. It," Gajeel muttered through gritted teeth. "If the reunion between Ember and Master was any inclination of what this next one will be like," he added, "I can handle it. Tell Master that when you get back."

Gray wanted to argue, wanted to fight with Gajeel that he couldn't handle an angry Ember. But he had just witnessed Gajeel pull Emmy back from the Brink. There were only two other people who were able to do that: their late Master, Ur, and Laxus. And Gray hadn't quite seen what Gajeel did to pull her back, but he knew that it was indeed the Dragon-Slayer who had. And, looking at Gajeel, gently holding his sister like he could prevent the world from harming her, Gray felt that he had no right to assume Gajeel couldn't handle Emmy. Gray glanced at Lyon. His rival was eyeing Gajeel and Ember warily, and their was a faint pink tinge to his cheeks. But when he finally turned to look at Gray, he could see that Lyon had reached the same conclusion.

"Fine," he said on a sigh. He covered a yelling Natsu's mouth before he added, "But, just for the record, Lyon and I warned you. If you die, you have no right to haunt any of us."

Gajeel made a sound suspiciously like a laugh. "Don't worry," he said with a small grin. "I think I can handle your sister."

That damn cockiness must be required for Dragon-Slayers.

* * *

_**A/N: Now this chapter is a little short, but I'm posting a little 13.5 chapter right after this, so the two of them are roughly one normal chapter. Either way, I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**~Shini**_


	15. Massive Medical Bill, RE: Fairy Tail

Apparently, you kiss it.

Lyon was going to send Fairy Tail his hospital bills, for surely they were going to give him a heart attack.

First, his beloved elder sister was going to fight her favorite younger brother. Strike one.

Then, the same beloved elder sister was going to _kill _her favorite younger brother. Strike two.

And now that elder sister, the one who had learned how to turn Death into a tangible magic and manipulate it at her will, had lost all control and was going to kill everyone in a thousand-mile radius.

Or, at least she _was, _until her companion placed one hand on each of her cheeks and _kissed. Her._

_They were about to _die _and this fucker thought it was an APPROPRIATE TIME TO PUT THIS MOVES ON HIS SISTER! _

Lyon quickly shot forwards and tightly grabbed onto the offending mage's vest. Just as he was about to pull the man away from Ember, Lyon realized that the unearthly wailing of her Shadow Beings had stopped. Lyon slowly turned away from the man to look back at Gray and his friends. Lucy (at least, that's what he thought her name was) was as pale as snow, with silent tears running down her face to land in the blue cat's fur. All the color seemed to have drained from both Erza and Gray's bodies as they stood there shaking. Natsu was covering his nose, but seemed just as shocked and scared as his friends.

But the Shadow Creatures were nowhere to be found.

Lyon glanced at the ground. Everything's shadow was back were it was supposed to be.

Evidently, the only way to stop Death itself was to kiss it.

* * *

_**A/N: This takes place between chapters 13 and 14, and is just a small little snapshot into what Lyon was thinking when he saw Gajeel's Master Plan!**_

_**~Shini**_


End file.
